


Грустный праздник, или День перерождения

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Bones (TV), Frozen (2013), Original Work, Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic-Users, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Worlds Travelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Янка празднует свой день рождения. Её подруга, говоря о своих делах, называет единственное имя - и королева Смолленда оказывается лицом к лицу с давней травмой, которую наконец пора победить...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грустный праздник, или День перерождения

1.  
Неурядиц не предвиделось, как и мелких катастроф. Просто спокойное радостное время. Если и суждено чему-то случиться, то от собственной невнимательности.  
– Ну вот, мисс Торопыга, – промямлила Янка, ковыляя к крыльцу от конюшни, – хотя я вообще ни при чём.  
Какой-то мальчишка напугал лошадь петардой, отчего та сбросила седока на землю.  
– Яночка, больно? Но проклятия же больше нет… Обопрись на меня!  
– Немного, солнце. Просто какой-то мальчишка со своими петардами подгадил. Поймаю, уши надеру! – Янка приобняла сестрёнку, и вместе они добрались до кабинета.  
– И я надеру. Но сначала тебя вылечу, золотце.  
– Да просто ушиб, восстановлюсь, – подмигнула Янка. – Спасибо, родная. Но мальчишка слишком знакомым показался…  
– На кого думаешь?  
– Или кто-то из детей горничных, или крестник балуется. Хотя ему-то зачем?  
– Ему точно незачем.  
– Ладно, потом спрошу. Разберутся со своими отпрысками сами. Спасибо, родная.  
– Легче, Яночка?  
– Благодаря тебе, – и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Слава Богу, – Эльза поцеловала её в ответ.  
Они посидели, обнявшись, пока Янке не притащили какую-то коробку.  
– Что там? – напряглась её величество.  
– Кто-то вспомнил о твоём празднике, родная. Хоть бы не враги…  
– Ну, кроме вас – некому, – улыбнулась королева.  
– Так мало ли у тебя друзей!  
– Много, – улыбнулась Янка, – да и коробка слишком длинная. Что там может быть?  
– Понятия не имею!  
Янка малость помрачнела. Видно, вспомнила что-то эдакое.  
– Что ты, милая?  
– Как-то мне однажды так гадюку прислали… В самом начале царствования.  
– Были бы на востоке – могли бы и кобру. Давай я защитное заклинание сотворю?  
– Пожалуй. Спасибо, солнце. Но и тобой я рисковать не имею права, сестричка.  
– Тогда давай вместе.  
Чуть поколдовав, сестрёнки открыли коробку и узрели великолепно выполненную… рапиру. И записку:  
«Отныне дуэли – только спортивные!»  
Почерк был мамин. Янка покачала головой, улыбнувшись. И переглянулась с сестрёнкой.  
– Мама – молодец! – отметила Эльза.  
– Ну да, знает, чем зацепить и в какую сторону повернуть мою воинственность! – сестрёнки рассмеялись.  
– Вот и прекрасно!  
– А для меня хватит и того, что ты рядом, солнышко.  
– Как и для меня!  
– Спасибо вам за всё!  
– И тебе!  
Да и сама сестрёнка приготовила сюрприз и так же ничего не говорила до поры до времени. Поздравить поздравила, а так только загадочно улыбалась.  
– Что-то… задумала, родная? – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Да, милая.  
– И… это секрет?  
– До поры до времени, Яночка.  
– Я тебе доверяю! – и взяла её руки в свои.  
Янка вспомнила, как устраивала такой же день и сестрёнке, боясь облажаться. Но Эльзе был дорог любой подарок любимой сестрёнки. Теперь она сама готовила нечто грандиозное. И давно готовила.  
– Ну а всё-таки, сестрёнка?  
– Большое, красивое, аж светится, но не как светильник. А душевным светом.  
– Я тебе верю!  
Они прошли в главную залу. И Эльза сняла покрывало с подарка. Королева остолбенела, глядя словно в зеркало. Картина была выполнена словно в модном теперь трёхмерном формате. Неужели Надя наконец-то овладела этой технологией? Потом обернулась к сестрёнке и со слезами обняла её.  
– Это всё Надежда. Но я тоже… добавила немного магических эффектов, Яночка.  
– Спасибо, родная, – с чувством проговорила Янка. – Вам всем!  
Маму Янка тоже от души обняла. А та не могла налюбоваться на портрет – и на оригинал. Эльза же чуть не плакала от счастья.  
Янка прижала сестрёнку к себе и поцеловала.  
– Ты лучше портрета, Яночка! Ты тёплая!  
– Мне дороги все подарки от вас, родные. И… я стараюсь.  
«Ты тоже, сестрёнка. Для нас с мамой».  
– Мы тебя любим!  
«И для Анны с Ингрид, ну и для Кристоффа стараюсь. Но у тебя этот круг больше…»  
– Я вас тоже люблю.  
«И тебя особенно, родная! Да, наша семья вся купается в твоей любви, солнышко».  
Потом был ужин. Жаль, что остальные не пришли: какие-то важные встречи. Но они обещали приехать попозже.  
Завтра можно будет праздновать ещё целый день.  
Потом сестрёнки стояли перед портретом, приобнявшись, и тихонько разговаривали.  
– Я и вправду не ожидала, родная!  
– А я всё думала – чем же смогу тебя удивить?  
– Ты всегда меня радуешь, сестрёнка, тем, что ты рядом!  
– И я всегда буду рядом! Потому и портрет не мой.  
Вместо ответа Янка обняла сестрёнку.  
– Я тоже всегда буду рядом!  
Первая часть праздника удалась на славу.  
– Устала? – тихонько спросила старшая сестра.  
– Нет, нисколечко!  
Они долго гуляли по залам замка, обнявшись. Такие минуты были драгоценны для обеих.  
Никаких забот и проблем, и спать ещё не хочется, только вместе-вместе! Раздавались лишь их шаги эхом. А по стенам горели дежурные бра. Очень красивое, волшебное освещение.  
– Пойдём, кое-что покажу, Эльзочка! – девчонки поднялись на одну из башен, где был балкон. Вид оттуда открывался воистину сказочный: окрестности ещё в снежной шубе, но уже чувствовалась весна.  
– Как красиво!  
– Я сама недавно совсем открыла это местечко, сестрёнка. Теперь будем сюда приходить, если не против.  
– Давай! И вместе смотреть вдаль.  
– И иногда магичить, – Янка вздохнула, приобняв сестрёнку.  
– О, мне вот тоже захотелось тут ледяных цветов…  
– Давай наколдуем?  
– Давай! – Эльза попробовала первой.  
Янка долго любовалась созданными сестрёнкой скульптурами. Потом тоже попробовала, но получились чуть похуже.  
– Мило! А если ты думаешь, что могла бы и лучше, золотце, так у нас вечность для практики!  
– Потренируемся, конечно, родная, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку. – Но ты в любом случае лучше меня.  
– Ну, это спорно, Яночка, – Эльза нежно к ней прижалась.  
– Во всех отношениях лучше, поверь мне, – улыбнулась старшая сестра.  
– Да нет, мне до тебя далеко!  
– Да мы вместе – одно целое, друг друга дополняем и делаем лучше, родная.  
– А вот это вот точно.  
Так, обнявшись, они и встретили рассвет. Только Янка магией укутала сестрёнку потеплее. Рассвет был прекрасен, в тысячу красок аж!  
– У нас дома тоже такой рассвет, ещё и северное сияние, – тихо проговорила Янка.  
– Давай и здесь как-нибудь сделаем!  
Вместо ответа Янка легонько взмахнула рукой. В этих краях северного сияния никто раньше никогда не видел.  
Жалко, что почти все ещё спали. Ну и ладно, просто чудо для двоих.  
Она всегда была готова с радостью выполнить любое желание любимой сестрёнки.  
И это было взаимно. И что бы кто ни говорил, но они были сёстрами. А Янка язык бы вырвала сплетникам. Да кто бы что сказал-то, прозрачно же всё…  
Да и не посмеют, зная нрав и характер её величества, которая за родных и друзей порвёт на куски.  
– Вечером я снова устрою, – пообещала королева. – Мне в радость выполнить любое твоё желание!  
– Как и мне.  
– Засыпаешь уже? – холода Янка не чувствовала, хоть и была одета легко, и простыть не боялась.  
– Да, пожалуй… Пошли, а то опять простудишься, Яночка.  
– Главное, чтоб тебе хорошо было!  
Добравшись до спальни, старшая устроила Эльзу и заботливо укрыла.  
– Ой, а моё солнышко кто же укроет? – сонно промурчала принцесса.  
– Я побуду рядом! – прошептала Янка и поцеловала сестрёнку на сон грядущий.  
– Не замёрзни, Яночка!  
– Не бойся, я магией согреюсь, – и тихим, но чистым голосом запела что-то на норвежском, успокаивающее и уютное. А потом нужно было переделать государственные дела и поговорить с мамой.  
Но это когда уже Эльза уснула.

2.  
После всех дел, которые много времени не заняли, королева всласть пообщалась и с мамой. Они переговорили о многом. Янка успела вернуться как раз за пару мгновений до того, как сестрёнка проснулась.  
– Ой, золотце, а ты так и не ложилась?  
– Государственные дела никто не отменял, сестрёнка. Но теперь можно и отдохнуть.  
– Тогда давай уже я тебя уложу…  
– По очереди отдохнём! И… вы ещё что-то задумали?  
– Я точно не знаю, может, когда Анна приедет – пойму…  
– В любом случае спасибо тебе! – и обняла сестрёнку.  
– Пока ещё не за что. У нас мама режиссёр. А ты поспи пока…  
– Слушаюсь и повинуюсь!  
На что Эльза только улыбнулась.  
Пока Янка отсыпалась, приехала Анна с дочкой и в кои веки с мужем. А то ну нехорошо уже!  
А маман снова режиссировала вечеринку. Приехавшая младшая долго любовалась новым портретом. А уж Ингрид даже попыталась поцеловать тётю в щёку – решила, что настоящая Янка из рамки выглядывает.  
– Здорово нарисовано! У нас так никто не умеет! – восхитилась Анна.  
На самом портрете королева изображена была сидевшей в кресле, во всех своих регалиях.  
– Надя тоже долго училась, – улыбнулась Эльза. – А потом я добавила немного эффекта… ну, как будто оживляющего.  
– Здорово!  
Сестрёнки наговорились всласть до Янкиного прихода – тоже долго не виделись. И им тоже хотелось побыть вместе, как и раньше. Потом вышла и именинница.  
Она выглядела выспавшейся и посвежевшей, прямо как на портрете, но более живая, что ли. И окинула взглядом хитрый вид родни, что-то задумавшей.  
Все хором стали её поздравлять и говорить хорошие слова и комплименты. Радоваться её цветущему виду.  
– Спасибо вам! – Янка обняла младшую и племянницу.  
Кристофф стоял поодаль и улыбался.  
– Ну, привет, зятёк, ваше величество! – Янка склонила голову.  
– Рад видеть, ваше величество! Так давно хотел нанести ответный визит… неофициальный. Нашёл себе временную замену вот.  
– Рада видеть! – и протянула руку.  
Анна очень радовалась, что они так хорошо общаются.  
Янка много расспрашивала о делах дома. А после стычки с Хельгой там, наверно, ещё не забыли её величество.  
– Ещё как помнят, – рассказывала Анна, – очень бы хотели знать, в какой же чудесной стране ты теперь живёшь и правишь, сестрёнка.  
– Ну, это созданный когда-то мной мир, куда я переселилась и… дождалась встречи с вами! И где стала королевой! Мир, где время на двести лет вперёд от того, что у нас дома, – с улыбкой же ответила Янка. – И где маги тоже могут иметь семью.  
– Я им так и расскажу. Может, принесу картинки… как это… фотографии.  
– Именно, сестрёнка! Кстати, когда мы снова у вас будем, я покажу желающим, что это за мир.  
– Давай, будет здорово.  
– И ещё, Анна, у меня магия – такая же наука, которая изучается в университете.  
– Вот это у многих совсем в голове не уложится…  
– Я понимаю, но в разных мирах и законы разные. И девчонки так же учатся в университете, наравне с парнями. Равные возможности для всех.  
– Какая ж красота! Дошагаем и мы, раз бессмертные…  
– Ну, если хочешь, я и вас устроить могу, – подмигнула Янка.  
– Да надолго от трона тяжело уходить…  
– Ну не совсем надолго: на заочном не нужно каждый день ходить. По месяцу зимой и летом. Как я вон, несколько лет назад.  
– Тогда можно и подумать над этим…  
– Да, кстати! – тут Янка запоздало на много лет сообразила, что сестриного мужа она бессмертием и не наградила до сих пор. – Я жуткий тормоз!  
– Что такое?  
– Я должна была сделать это давно!  
– Не знаю, о чём ты, но ещё не поздно же?  
– Просто нехорошо будет, если Анна тебя переживёт! Дай-ка руку! – Янка передала Кристоффу тот же дар бессмертия, что был и у сестрёнок, да и у неё самой и Маргит.  
– Что это было? Я не понял, но мне понравилось!  
– Теперь ты такой же бессмертный, как и Анна! – заявила Янка на полном серьёзе. – Было бы несправедливо, если б сестрёнка, которая тебя любит, вечно оплакивала тебя. А так вы вместе будете. Всегда-всегда!  
– Ой, чего, правда? Спасибо!  
Анна же просто налетела на сестрёнку с объятиями.  
– Правда! – Янка обняла младшую от души. – Считайте, это мой подарок вам обоим!  
Вот же радости было!  
– Мы вчера с Эльзой тренировались, – проговорила Янка, – смотрите! – она легонько махнула рукой, и небеса заиграли настоящим полярным сиянием. В окна это было видно прекрасно.  
Ингрид завизжала от восторга. Да и все засмотрелись.  
«Теперь я вам сделала подарок. Простите, если накосячила».  
«Ни капельки, родная».  
«Анна теперь счастлива. Да она всегда счастлива была, наверно».  
«Да, она богатейший человек в личном плане, я так рада за неё! И – мы все вместе, родная!» – и взяла Эльзу за руку.  
«Навсегда!»  
«Это точно!»  
После вечеринки, когда все разошлись спать, королева с сестрёнкой тоже уединились в своей комнате. По своему обыкновению.  
– Всё было отлично, родная!  
– Просто изумительно!  
– Благодаря вам! – и поцеловала сестрёнку. – Спасибо, родная!  
– Мы очень старались. Решили собраться все-все! А для друзей ты будешь праздник устраивать? Или уже устала, солнышко моё?  
– Завтра наверно уже, милая.  
– Но всё-таки будешь ведь?  
– Конечно, Лучик! – улыбнулась Янка.  
– А только из Светлого придут? Или из других миров тоже?  
– Я надеюсь и Соню сюда переместить, а остальные да, все здешние друзья.

3.  
Янка проснулась раньше и поторопилась в кабинет, предупредить Соню. Да открыть коридор.  
Вот уж для Сони реально был сюрприз. Обычно они с Янкой заранее сговаривались в чате, бывало, звали и Грачевских (те вдвоём нередко уходили в голокомнату, и именно это помогло им окончательно «отойти» от пережитого не так давно стресса), и детей прихватывали…  
– А я и подарка-то не приготовила! – огорчилась сейчас Соня. – Я же никогда не знаю, сколько прошло у вас времени и когда именно тебя поздравлять.  
– Это не страшно, – улыбнулась Янка. – Главное, собрать компанию близких и друзей.  
– Согласна, для самой такой подарок был бы лучшим. У меня единственное, что в запасе есть – это офигительная, надеюсь, история…  
– Отлично! Пошли во дворец, там теплее.  
– Конечно!  
Потом подъехали и ребята из Светлого. Все сели за стол, болтая в непринуждённой обстановке. И пили чай со вкусняшками.  
Соня с интересом поглядывала на Янкину семью, собравшуюся вместе.  
«Мне, право, немного не по себе от всеобщего внимания, скромность моя берёт верх», – передала Янка сестрёнке с маман, но лукавила чуть-чуть. Просто боялась всё или хоть что-то сделать не так.  
«Радуйся, солнышко, ты заслужила», – передала Эльза в ответ. А мама только лукаво подмигнула.  
«Облажаться боюсь просто».  
«Ой, не ерунди, – это уже Маргит. – Мы же просто сидим и наслаждаемся общением».  
«Ну ладно. Можно я тогда… для здоровья? С тобой тоже поделюсь!»  
«Давай, это ж правда лекарственная доза! И гостей угости».  
Янка разлила всем желающим своего «Наполеончика» и себя не забыла, конечно.  
– Надь, портрет просто… нет слов! – поблагодарила королева. – И тебе, сестрёнка, спасибо огромное!  
Надя только скромничала. Она знала, что рождение дочери открыло в ней новые таланты – а значит, все благодарности уходили снова к Янке.  
– А у тебя какие новости, Сонь? – сама королева тихонько держалась за руки с сестрёнкой под столом.  
– Да вот рассказать хотела, вроде и ничего такого, но смахивает на «ещё одно сбывается». Едем мы однажды всей семьёй в маршрутке. Перед нами сидит дед, описываю его подробно, сейчас поймёте, почему: высокий, худой, похож на цаплю, волосы гладко зачёсаны, не торчат. И слушает музыку на телефоне. И тут ему звонят, он, видимо, не туда нажимает и врубает громкую связь. И все слышат голос его бабки: «Ёжичка! Купи хлеба на обратном пути!» Как там вся маршрутка не грохнула – не представляю. И подчёркиваю – на ёжика он был ну совсем непохож! Мы потом с детишками смеялись – а что, если это было одно из воплощений Великого Ежа? Такое уже постаревшее, но за всем следящее?  
– А может быть, Сонь. Время-то идёт, – ответила Янка. – Это, стало быть, твоя новая идея? Чего-то я похвастаться не могу аналогичным прогрессом.  
– У тебя реальная жизнь куда интереснее любых придумок и догадок, и герои историй – твои друзья и родные! Аж завидно. А я только вот так могу, даже если это не совсем моя придумка, а угаданная правда. Я знаешь кто? Вафельный лекарь.  
Янка аж поперхнулась своим коньячком и, прокашлявшись, спросила:  
– Кто-кто?  
– Это я однажды на работе так смачно очиталась. У человека в анкете было написано: должность – вафельный пекарь. Кривыми печатными буквами. Я и прочитала как «вафельный лекарь». И это ж знаешь кто? Тот, кто улучшает вафли и не только. Его удел – печь их, сладкие, рулончиками, или же тонкие, хрустящие, раздавать их, улучшая людям настроение. Раскатывать тонкое тесто, чтобы залеплять, замазывать, заделывать прорехи и огрехи тех, кто пёк до него… Вот примерно этим я по жизни и занята.  
– Ну так почему депрессняк? Вроде хорошее дело, или я ошибаюсь? Хотя, ты тогда мои тексты тоже улучшала…  
– Да не то, что депрессняк, просто работаю в основном с чужим материалом и множу сущности. Под разными именами – одни и те же типажи или любимые персонажи.  
– А… ориджиналы не пробовала начать? Что-то своё?  
– Так алё, формально у меня полно ориджей, а реально вот то самое, что я сказала. Центральная героиня, считай, всегда одинаковая.  
«Вас с мамой наши разговоры не утомили, золотце?»  
«Маму нет, я не всё понимаю, но здорово просто сидеть с тобой рядом».  
«Тогда я могу перенести беседы о писательстве. Мне тоже с тобой здорово».  
«Да с тобой-то мы о чём хотим наобщаемся, а гости не каждый день бывают. Главное, чтоб тебе самой этот разговор был интересен. А то этой девочке только дай повод поговорить о себе».  
«А ей там не с кем особо, сестричка. Я-то сама почти не пишу, отвыкла, разве воспоминания записываю иногда».  
«Потому что она права – у тебя живая жизнь интереснее всяких придумок. Ответь ей, а то некрасиво получается».  
– Прости, Сонь, я тут задумалась немного.  
– Ничего, я тут не одна.  
Янка втихаря накапала себе ещё порцию, в чай с лимоном. А потом спросила:  
– А с этой центральной героиней ты фэндомных ассоциируешь или своих оригинальных? Прости, если сумбурно спрашиваю.  
– Или себя любимую с небольшими вариациями, блин, или своё прочтение фэндомных. Как вот Эля Буканова – это Элион Браун из «Чародеек», если кто помнит такой мультсериал, а Мила Разгульнова-Крымова из «Я пошёл за Ми» – это Мисато Кацураги…  
– Давайте я скажу, – вступила Маргит, – я читала почти всё, так вот Мгвана, Шура Шувира и Инга Волкова очень мало похожи между собой и далеки от того, что, как я понимаю, вы называете «типажом».  
– Так самое смешное – что они существуют во вселенных из чужих канонов. Вот в таких ситуациях, как «придумай пару Урфину Джюсу, Фандорину или Кроуфорду», фантазия работает и выходит что-то своё. А когда пытаешься написать оридж – он выходит либо про себя саму, либо опять же про чужих переименованных персонажей.  
На одно из имён Янка как-то странно отреагировала. Написав на бумажной салфетке: «Какой ещё Урфин? Прошу, не надо этих имён», – передала Соне.  
«Фу, блин, извини», – так же ответила та.  
Соня по-прежнему считала Янкину позицию по поводу книг Волкова и всего, что с ними связано, дурацкой, но портить подруге праздник правда не хотела.  
«Да и моя родня не в курсе, кто этот мужик с филином».  
«Я в курсе вообще-то, – громко подумала Маргит. – Почему самые глубокие раны от всяких ирреальностей, это тупо, в конце концов!»  
«Мам, тот фэндом и наш родной мир – несовместимы».  
«Это у тебя дурацкий блок вообще-то, я уже вижу почему, потом поговорим».  
«Мам, девчонки не в курсе, я не думаю, чтобы им было интересно. Они и так скучают».  
«И что, я сказала – потом и наедине ты и я, что неясно? А девочка сейчас психанёт и уйдёт домой».  
Янка снова обратилась к подруге:  
– Так, Соня, а если это будут новые персонажи? Тот же тамплиер твой, про которого мы писали?  
– Так новый, но не мой же собственный. А кем-то придуманный, попадающий в мой идеал мужчины. И если на то пошло, – продолжила Соня громче, повернувшись к Маргит, – то вы, сударыня, назвали действительно самые удачные образы. То, что выстроилось вокруг них, легко переписывается во что-то хотя бы формально полностью своё. Замена имён, реалий, чистка фэндомных привязок, – и, извиняясь, подмигнула Янке вместо новой записки. – А когда пытаешься с нуля и сказать что-то важное – выходит картон и самокопание.  
– Если у тебя появится идея, – попробовала заверить Янка, – ты скажи, может, я подхвачу, и мы сообразим что-нибудь новенькое.  
– Спасибо, конечно, но тут, похоже, никто не видит проблемы. Спасибо за внимание.  
– Ты скажи, я попробую помочь, – хотя глаза у её величества уже подозрительно блестели, но она старалась виду не подавать.  
– Это навряд ли возможно. Все ходы давно записаны, а то, что я пытаюсь улучшить и залатать, для вашего мира неактуально совершенно.  
Эльза тем временем почувствовала состояние сестрёнки:  
«По-моему, тебе надо отдохнуть».  
«Да, я перебрала малость, я сейчас всё уберу, все симптомы, золотце».  
«Как же ты так, нервничаешь, что ли, лишнего?»  
«Тут скорее не нервы, а то, что я девчонку снова невольно обидела».  
«А нечего ей приходить на чужой праздник и тянуть на себя одеяло. Пусть видит, что со мной тебе интереснее!».  
«Так я же её и позвала», – на душе стало как-то тяжело.  
«Ладно, не бери в голову, просто отбудь церемониал, как положено, не смотри, что это близкие друзья, играй в дипломата. А я пока с Анной поболтаю, чтоб не отвлекать».  
И Янка сказала Соне:  
– Ну, мне всегда интересно почитать, что там у тебя новенького или что я из старого прп… пропустила…  
– Ладно, Ян, всё в почту, когда у тебя время-силы будут. А я домой, раз сегодня одна пришла и экспромтом.  
– Нет-нет, раз пришла, я не могу пока отпустить. Я малость перебрала, потому и торможу, Сонь, – и виновато улыбнулась.  
– Тогда уж или напиться как следует и спать, или идти гулять и проветриться.  
– Думаю, прогуляться и проветриться не помешает.

4.  
Все встали из-за стола. Эльза переместилась к Анне, чтобы всё-таки больше так не отвлекать. А вот Маргит Соню из виду не выпускала.  
Янка не переставала переговариваться и с друзьями из Светлого. Кажется, Рина что-то почувствовала.  
«По-моему, подруга, тебе скоро снова понадобится моя помощь. По иллюзорному, но почему-то значимому поводу».  
«Наверно, понадобится, Риш. Вам эти разговоры интересны? Мы с Соней писали много по этим фэндомам».  
«Мне интересно, я психолог и большую часть фэндомов знаю, очень интересно копаться, как оно в головах у людей преломляется и что восполняет. А Маргит так взахлёб интересно, вон она, расспрашивает».  
«А я просто надралась на радостях, Риш, и сил не рассчитала».  
«Эх ты. А точно на радостях?»  
«А как ещё, Риш?»  
«Ладно-ладно, завтра поговорим, как выспишься».

– Риш, ты знаешь про один мирок? – и тихонько рассказала подруге про свою проблему. – Помоги избавиться от этого… блока, прошу.  
– Так. Тебе надо разделить в сознании ни в чём не повинные любимые детские книжки со всеми личностями, их населяющими, и других личностей, из-за которых к фэндому в целом привязались плохие ассоциации. Объясни мне ради Христа: ЧТО для тебя может значить мнение тупой злобной тётки, которая, к тому же, сама себя убила, почему это до сих пор тебя ранит?  
– Меня просто втоптали в грязь, и не только та тётка на форуме. Приёмная семейка тоже. Мне сейчас трудно вытаскивать архив.  
– Но семейку-то ты простила, и их тоже больше нет. Представь, что их мнение – это просто пыль. Ты её сдуваешь, и ничего не остаётся. Вернее, остаётся истинная сущность, цветная и добрая.  
Янка глянула в сторону сестрёнок.  
– Возможно. Мне на это нужно будет время, чтобы переварить. Если хочешь, серию сеансов проведёшь со мной?  
– Обязательно. Я пока только одно скажу, но это тебя перетряхнёт. Ты не поверишь, но я помню первые варианты своей истории. Когда они ещё были фанфиком. Это как параллельная реальность, но я очень ярко всё пережила. Мне действительно было там хорошо, и у меня действительно там были обалденные друзья. То, что ты потом всё переписала, – это скорее не из-за блоков и ран. Это просто шаг над собой. Когда используешь фэндомы как трамплин, чтобы научиться создавать что-то своё. И теперь просто есть ещё одна реальность. Соня же тоже переписала историю Мгваны – отчасти чтоб тебе сделать приятное и перестать напоминать, отчасти потому, что там куча удачных оригинальных образов, которым уже тесно в чужих мирах. Так ведь задумайся – со мной, Тони, Кимом, Сарой было то же самое. Ты создала живых людей в чужих координатах, а потом уже создала и мир. Так вот, черновики имеют ценность, и их не надо жечь и выкидывать.  
– Я понимаю, Риш. И я зря обидела Соню, выходит. Она-то совсем ни при чём, и фэндом тот тоже ни при чём, всё дело только в моём к нему отношении. Не очень хорошем.  
– Так вот отношение тебе и пора менять, подруга. Чтоб не переключаться, как робот, от одного случайно сказанного слова.  
– Просто девчонки не поймут этого фэндома. Ладно, я с тобой и маман обсужу его.  
– Вот уж девчонки тут совершенно ни при чём. Ты взяла и надумала проблему: мол, не могу грузить сестёр, зачем им лишние мои переживания на пустом для них месте? Так что всё это сидит внутри тебя и гнетёт. А ведь есть я, профессионал, и ещё есть действительно мать родная! Которая знает каждую твою мысль, однако!  
– Прости, Риш. Мне надо извиниться перед ними, наконец. Пойдём? И поговорим на эту тему ещё?  
– Обязательно, я останусь, как все уедут.  
– Отлично.  
«Соне тоже не очень хорошо, что-то её точно гложет, Риш», – передала Янка волшебнице.  
«Похоже на депрессию на фоне недостатка внимания и постоянных попыток всем угодить. Она боится быть собой».  
«Можно ей как-то помочь, Риш?»  
«Я попробую».  
«Ты скажи, когда сможешь».  
«Если ты себя не чувствуешь готовой и не пойдёшь вперёд – то могу хоть сегодня вечером».  
«Мы-то с тобой в любое время можем поговорить, Риш, в одном мире живём. А Соня – из другого мира».  
«Тоже верно. Кстати, может и общий сеанс понадобиться».  
«Хорошо, Риш».

Соня же наконец нашла собеседника.  
– Вы уж извините, – говорила Маргит, – ваших мыслей я не слышу, это с Янкой на связи, но кое-что поняла. Получается, что известные персонажи легче в обращении и привлекают больше внимания к проблемам?  
– Получается, да. В фанфишерских кругах ориджи не читают, даже если сами их пишут, каждому свои куколки интересны ну или известные. Стоп, тогда почему у Янки такая обида осталась, не понимаю, – вздохнула Соня.  
– Потому что фэндом состоит из людей, а люди могут так ранить словом, что потом долго будет любое напоминание как соль на эту рану.  
– Но столько лет?  
– Мне самой не понять, надо же быть выше этого. Я уже ей высказала, что это глупо, тупо и нелепо, что пора оставить прошлое в прошлом и не переживать из-за чего-то… если и существующего, то очень далёкого. И не напиваться, а регулярно ходить к психологу, благо он под рукой, и не держать в себе, понятно, что сестрёнкам это ни к чему, но родной матери не плакаться?  
Тут их разговор прервала сама Янка, подойдя вместе с Риной.  
– Простите, что прервала. Я мельком услышала тему. Вы во многом правы. Мне давно было пора забыть старые обиды и прочее. И, да, Соня, Урфин в твоих фанфиках был офигительным, честно!  
– Спасибо, правда, это теперь тоже архив, в текстах первой очереди, ориджах и типа-ориджах, он теперь Урия Колада. Интересно, не помяни я его, как бы пошёл разговор…  
– Может, так же. И, Сонь, вижу, что и тебе помощь Рины тоже нужна как психолога. Риш, ты не против?  
– Если не против сама Соня. Я-то вижу… вот есть такая хохма с большой долей правды: мол, путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через «просто оставь его в покое и не компостируй ему мозги». Но встречно-то путь к сердцу женщины лежит через «выслушай её искренне», и это необязательно касается любви. Главное, найти такого человека.  
– Так у меня, вроде, Ирма есть… А тянет грузить всех встречных.  
– Мне представляется, – мягко сказала Рина, – что вы думаете настолько одинаково, что не можете толкать друг друга вперёд. Не можете ни назвать проблему, ни тем более решить.  
– Похоже на то. Так что я-то не против. Если у вас на меня есть время, Рина.  
– Найдётся, конечно.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Соня.  
– Тогда ты останься, – сказала ей протрезвевшая Янка. – Рина – отличный психолог. Только я была не очень прилежной пациенткой…  
– Все исправимся. Спасибо.  
– Всё уладили на сегодня?  
– Ага.  
– Сестрёнки мило общаются, – Янка взглянула в их сторону.  
– Тоже соскучились, наверно.  
– Я им сейчас и не особо и нужна, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Нужна, как и всегда. Просто занялись друг другом, пока ты выполняешь светские обязанности, – едва заметно подмигнула Рина.  
– Что-то и ваши скучают сидят, – проговорила Янка. – Я снова всё испортила?  
– Да перестань ты, нет!  
– Ну ладно тогда. А Надежда всё-таки научилась рисовать эти трёхмерные картины, как всегда мечтала. Да и сестрёнка малость оживила.  
– Да, это шедевр!  
– Спасибо ей от всей души! Хотя меня моя скромность гложет, – и прыснула.  
– Это тут, наверно, ни при чём.  
– Возможно.  
В общем, праздник вышел сумбурный и скорее полезный, чем весёлый.  
– Прошу внимания, – Янка привлекла внимание. – Простите, что по моей вине никакого веселья не вышло.  
– Зато вышло общение!  
– Это важнее!  
– И не только по твоей…  
Так откликнулись с разных сторон.  
– Просто хотелось как лучше, – вздохнула её величество и отошла к окну.  
– А всем и так хорошо!  
– Понимаю, – не поворачиваясь, ответила Янка.  
Подбежала Эльза, обняла:  
«Тебе опять плохо, солнышко?»  
«Я снова накосячила, хотела как лучше, сестрёнка».  
«А по-моему, всех всё устраивает. Каждый нашёл с кем пообщаться».  
«Вот и славно, родная», – Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
«Пойдём к себе?»  
«Да, конечно. Только извиниться надо, сестрёнка».  
– Простите, мы отдохнём пойдём, – проговорила Янка.  
Все их прекрасно поняли.

5.  
– Я опять всё испортила, в очередной раз, – голос дрогнул.  
– Яночка, хватит, честно, а то заплачу. Все же довольны. Тебе что, нужен повод, чтоб я тебя пожалела? Так я и без повода… – и стала целовать в щёки.  
– Да просто я ещё и Соню обидела походя. Нет мне прощения, сестрёнка, – Янка обняла принцессу.  
– Уже ж десять раз извинилась, да и нечего носиться с чужими тараканами. Впрочем, со своими слишком сильно тоже не стоит.  
– Да и… тебя тоже обидела, солнышко…  
– Нет, я только немножко переживала, что тебя обидели.  
Янка только покрепче обняла сестрёнку.  
– Да кто меня обидеть может, Эльзочка?  
– Может, конечно, тебя и не обижают, ты сама обижаешься? Может, просто не стоит так из-за всего переживать?  
– Скорее да, это я сама переживать начинаю. Ты права, не стоит из-за пустяков, – и поцеловала принцессу. – Ты сможешь сейчас меня подморозить? Чую, что опять огонь просыпается…  
– Да, конечно, вот так…  
Янка как бы и была заморожена, но наполовину и видела всё. И не могла мысленно связаться с Эльзой. Временно, пока шёл процесс, так сказать, криотерапии.  
Вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Это была Маргит, она ж хотела поговорить…  
– Эльза?  
– Мама, ты? Я тут Яночку подлечиваю, заходи.  
– Что, снова огонь?  
Эльза кивнула.  
– Перенервничала она сегодня, что ли, – задумалась маман. – Или перебрала?  
– Сама не знаю, – вздохнула принцесса. – Но, скорее, перенервничала.  
– Ну, ты всё правильно делаешь, Эльзочка. Но с алкоголем ей, похоже, надо вообще завязывать.  
– Жалко мне её, если честно. Но ты права.  
– Я такой блок сделаю, что ни капли не захочет. А то она, увы, меры не знает, хватит ей потакать.  
Принцесса же только вздохнула и разморозила сестрёнку.  
– Как ты, Яночка? Легче?  
– Гораздо легче, солнышко. Привет, мам, – Янка увидела Маргит. Видок у той был решительный.  
– Эльза молодец, но тебе нужно что-то порадикальнее. Спирт – отличная пища для пламени.  
– Теперь-то я уже поняла. Что ты предлагаешь?  
– Полный блок. Чтоб организм не принимал ни капли. И себе сделаю.  
– Хорошо, – Янке было уже всё равно.  
– Не грусти. За воротник ты в меня закладываешь.  
– Да я не по этому поводу.  
– А в чём дело?  
– Да боюсь, что Соню обидела.  
– Ничего, с ней я болтала, да и одиночество не повод к неуместности. Ей самой стыдно.  
– Надеюсь, Рина ей поможет.  
– Я тоже надеюсь.  
«Расклеилась я, сестрёнка, сегодня».  
«Ничего, склеим. Все дураки, одна Яночка лучше всех».  
«Сестрёнка», – Янка мысленно улыбнулась.  
«Это тебе для поднятия боевого духа».  
«Я тебя люблю!»  
«Я тебя больше!»

Соня с Риной уединились в той Зелёной зале для медитаций.  
– Ну, рассказывайте, – и присела рядом.  
– Я слышала, что арт-терапия даёт результаты только если её обсуждаешь со специалистом и находишь проблемы. А иначе это топтание на месте, стократное проживание одного и того же.  
– Но ты… можно на ты?.. с кем-то ведь обсуждаешь то, про что пишешь? Друзья, муж? Дети?  
– Мужу категорически некогда, у него голова занята службой и глобальным обеспечением семьи. У него на меня есть время только на десять минут в постели. И чисто с этой точки зрения меня на двести процентов всё устраивает, а эмоциональный голод невыносим. Дети молодцы, но не до всего доросли. Витька уже подкалывать выучился, а Дашенька может только петь с моего голоса. А друзья либо сворачивают на свои проблемы, либо просто поддакивают, слушают для галочки. Или заявляют – всё твоё по определению здорово.  
– Я думаю, тебе просто надо стать самой собой. И лучше делиться с теми, с более близкими, кому реально интересно. А остальные могут быть просто не в теме или иметь свои интересы, которые просто не совпадают с твоими.  
– Так нет таких. Кроме Ирмы, да и та только поддакивает, какой там подробный разбор и конструктивная критика. А как только пытаешься поставить на своём, сделать как ты хочешь, а не как от тебя ожидают, это всегда очень плохо кончается.  
– А Яна? – спросила вдруг волшебница. – Вы же, вроде, писали с ней и много.  
– Это ж когда было, и писали в основном для неё, когда у неё ничего, кроме этого, не было. Я на неё тратила кучу своего времени и сил, а в ответ… попытки, не более. А теперь у Яны своя жизнь, куда более интересная, чем любые придумки. С ней начинаешь говорить – и всё уходит куда-то в сторону её личности и её интересов, и даже остаточных проблем. Она тоже не вникает в суть.  
Рина лишь вздохнула. Немного обидно было ей за подругу. Но она всё же сказала:  
– Но и она ведь проявляет интерес, вы даже серию какую-то написали или пишете.  
– Это для галочки. Потому что вроде как обязана.  
– Ну знаешь что, тебе почему-то все должны! Почему бы и тебе, Сонь, не заняться тоже своей жизнью? Ты прости, если что, но твоя семья ждёт от тебя отдачи, особенно дети.  
– Так и так сплошная отдача. В нитку тянусь, чтоб не потерять лояльность. А я энергетический вампир, а пашу донором без роздыху. Янку я тоже сколько тянула из депрессии, а ей ресурса ответного не хватает. Занята, как мой муж, более важными делами. И более близкими людьми.  
– Но ведь у неё сейчас Силы хватает на всех. Я уверена, она готова дать тебе то, что необходимо. Да и она сама мне говорила и очень сокрушалась, что не могла сделать этого раньше. Так что не беспокойся насчёт Янки – она тебя вытянет так же, как и ты её.  
– Очень рада, если так. Хотя ей тоже ещё осталось с чем разобраться. А вот с остальными что делать…  
– Просто проставь людям правила определённые, чтобы не тянули из тебя энергию. Чтобы у тебя хватало времени на себя, главное – на восстановление своих сил. Ты же себя не на помойке нашла, верно? Просто научись быть собой – это самое главное.  
– Какие там правила, когда меня хотят покорной и послушной! Начинаю что-то требовать – сразу я плохая и неблагодарная. А кто пытается помочь – всё равно в них нет искреннего интереса. Мне чужой травой как-то легче проникнуться…  
– Да уж, и порядки у вас, – покачала головой волшебница. – Подобные вещи здесь неприемлемы. Ты просто для соавторов правила напиши, Сонь, для тех, с кем общаешься в Сети. Думаю, хоть они перестанут из тебя соки тянуть.  
– Что поделаешь, если муж – защитник и каменная стена, то ты – на задних лапках. А в других я не влюбляюсь, да и вообще, мужчина должен быть один на всю жизнь. А так Ирма никаких соков не тянет, никогда, и Янке сейчас, слава Богу, больше тоже тянуть не нужно.  
– На лапках-то на лапках, но и себя тоже уважать надо, – улыбнулась Рина. – А вообще, это ваши семейные дела. Попробуй посмотреть на всё со стороны, экранироваться, поставь себе невидимую защиту, эдакую стену. Просто попытайся – и ты ощутишь, что энергия из тебя перестанет уходить. Просто всё дело в том, что твои жизненные силы в тебе не задерживаются и ты вынуждена искать их в других людях. А они, в свою очередь, сами тянут энергию из тебя, и от этого надо обязательно защититься.  
– Вот это очень разумно звучит, спасибо. Только вот как её удерживать? Ну, высыпаться, это понятно, но перестать угождать я не смогу.  
– Так я и не прошу перестать. Просто поставь невидимую защиту, чтобы и твои близкие не тянули из тебя энергию, так тебе будет гораздо легче. Представь себя эдаким сосудом, прочным, не позволяющим твоим жизненным силам вытекать наружу.  
– Надо будет попробовать, спасибо. А вообще самое-то главное… вы знаете, что в нашем мире сейчас происходит?  
– Ваш мир становится почти таким же, как и наши?  
– Что-то вроде. Его стало возможно менять силой слова. Сначала фэндомные персонажи приходили туда со своими целями, а в итоге стали помогать. Есть целая группа ребят, которые запустили этот процесс. А я ни одного вживе не встречала, кроме как здесь, так что я не вижу плодов своего «вафельного лекарства». И работа у меня только чтоб деньги в семью приносить да совести не касается, напрямую стране какая там польза…  
– Ну, вот и продолжай в том же духе, хотя бы для души, – проговорила Рина. – Всё равно одной работой сыт не будешь, нужна и духовная пища, чтобы не впасть в депрессию, а то и того хуже.  
– Так ёшкин кот, люди-то встречаются с персонажами, дружат, обнимаются, кто-то даже влюблялся, но среди моих знакомых никому не свезло, «масло с водой не смешивается», а я даже не встречала ни одного! То есть здесь встречалась. С тобой, с Эльзой, с мя… А там у себя на вид что было, то и осталось, а на деле не так.  
– Ты просто оглядись у себя дома, приметь все перемены. То, что вы писали с Яной, было ведь ещё до этих самых перемен.  
– Я их вижу. Но не чувствую! Стася с Ирмой чуть не убили за то, что они брали к себе мя и ми, почему падает на тех, кто не хочет, да ещё так ужасно…  
– Может, попробовать тебе с кем-то встретиться – или это нереально? Чтоб прочувствовать…  
– Да вот я не знаю, у всех было, у меня не было… Магию слова надо как-то проверить.  
– Просто попробуй. Когда очень хочется, оно всегда сбывается. Тем более, если говоришь, что чудеса стали проникать в ваш мир.  
– То есть просто встать и призвать?  
– Ну да! Почувствуй наконец свои силы, Соня. Это же совсем несложно.  
– Ой, наконец-то говорю, как начинающий, вроде бы, маг с настоящим! Хотя так-то я всегда выбирала класс «мистик» или «клирик», ну, догоняешь, священнослужитель или жрец…  
– Прекрасно понимаю, – улыбнулась Рина. – Если хочешь, научу.  
– Давай!  
Рина начала занятия прямо здесь же. Волшебница давала и теоретическую базу и практическую.  
А Соня впитывала. Очень-очень быстро.  
– Теперь попробуй. Представь, кого хочешь вызвать.  
– Хорошо!

6.  
Пока Рина разбиралась с Соней, сама Янка изъявила желание пойти глянуть, как у них там дела.  
– Вы со мной? – подмигнула она близким.  
– Я так точно, – заинтересовалась Маргит.  
– А я просто с Яночкой, – Эльза взяла сестрёнку под руку.  
В одном из коридоров то ли Янке померещилось, то ли кто-то проявился. Её величество как-то резко остановилась, глядя на какого-то дядьку в прикиде восемнадцатого века.  
– Мам, ты мне точно блок поставила или я «белочку» словила?  
– Это не глюк, это магия. Больше того, у него вид, как будто ему сюда было надо, но сам он не маг…  
Неизвестный подходил ближе, и Янка постепенно вспоминала, где могла видеть этого типа.  
– Помните, мы про тамплиера того говорили? – тихонько заметил королева. – Так вот он и есть.  
– А правда. Прямо как на скриншотах из игры, – Маргит даже засмотрелась.  
А гость учтиво поклонился:  
– Извините. Вы не могли бы подсказать, где мне увидеть доктора Бреннана?  
– Без понятия, я про него не слыхала даже, – промямлила королева.  
– Тогда прошу простить, – предполагаемый тамплиер зашагал дальше. Так странно прижмуриваясь, будто владел «истинным зрением».  
– Вы чего-то поняли?  
– Что он тут делает – я не поняла, – задумалась Маргит. – Но, по-моему, у твоей подруги открылась искра.  
– А я поняла, кто эту искру зажёг, – Янка погладила сестрёнку по руке, – Соня с Риной были… Сейчас спросим…  
Янка на всякий приоделась в свой королевский прикид, но без мантии.  
Компания двинулась в Зелёную гостиную.  
– Как интересно, Яночка, – почему-то взволнованно, как маленькая, шептала Эльза, сжимая руку старшей.  
Тамплиер был уже там, а ещё Рина и Соня, и какая-то ухоженная женщина в офигенных серьгах, но в синем комбинезоне, похожем на хирургический. Она как раз говорила:  
– Я доктор Бреннан, что вы хотели? – и смотрела на красавца тамплиера так, будто пыталась вспомнить, в каком фильме его видела.  
– Похоже, сестричка, это уже наш общий глюк, – прошептала Янка. А вслух спросила: – Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? – и строго оглядела присутствующих.  
– Я устроила им встречу, – ответила Соня театральным шёпотом, – я могу, оказывается, спасибо Рине…  
А тамплиер глазел на женщину:  
– Мне сказали, что у доктора… Бреннан… есть ключ к нужной мне гробнице, но не сказали, что вы прекрасная леди!  
– Да, Рина специалист хороший. Но вам стоило меня предупредить. Кто эта леди? – её величество кивнула в сторону незнакомой женщины.  
– Да мы вообще не думали, что получится… Доктор Темперанс Бреннан из сериала «Кости», судебный антрополог.  
– Я не смотрю сериалов, – промолвила Янка. – Они нас вообще видят?  
– Не совсем. Они, кажется, видят только друг друга…  
Бреннан проигнорировала комплимент, сочтя его дежурным, и заметила:  
– Какой-то ключ у меня есть, но это всего лишь археологическая находка. А вот вы… в кино снимаетесь или реконструктор… Где же я вас видела-то?  
– Во сне, – страшным шёпотом подсказала Соня. – Я сейчас им выдам общий квест.  
– Ты уверена, что друг друга? Хэйтем столкнулся с нами в коридоре и спросил, как доктора Бреннана искать, – пробурчала Яна. – Попробуй.  
«Вот так и создаются… истории выдуманные, золотце. Хотя я сама до сих пор в прострации».  
«Это очень странно, но интересно же! А у мамы смотри как глаза горят!»  
– Прошу простить, – англичанин обернулся к компании, и Соня на миг загляделась. – Хэйтем Кенуэй, к вашим услугам, а можно узнать, где мы находимся?  
– Это сказочный замок, и я вас сюда пригласила. Меня зовут София, и я вас представляю королеве этого мира!  
«Мама почуяла свою жилку золотую, Эльзочка. Теперь она не упустит момента всё разузнать и поучаствовать».  
Янка приняла важный вид.  
– Доктор Темперанс Бреннан. Такими способами ещё не путешествовала и в таких местах не бывала, но рада знакомству.  
– Очень приятно, – Янка слегка склонила голову.  
«Может, представите меня? Самой вроде как неприлично?» – передала Янка всем, читающим мысли.  
Маргит взяла всё на себя:  
– Итак, её величество Яна, королева Смолленда, и принцесса Эльза! И Рина, добрая волшебница. А я королева-мать, Маргит. Рады вас тут приветствовать.  
– Нет, я точно сплю, – вздохнула Бреннан.  
– Не спите, – вступила Соня, – вам надо сходить к Великому Ежу, который сейчас живёт под именем Ёжичка!  
– Сонь, ты-то меня в ещё больший ступор не вгоняй Ёжиками, мне надо переварить информацию. Давайте по порядку.  
– Я ж сегодня за столом про него рассказывала. Тот дедок точно непростой.  
– А, ну да, прости.  
«Я скоро такими темпами на части развалюсь. Я совершенно ничего не поняла».  
«А я понимаю, они сейчас в Сонин мир пойдут. Да, мам?»  
«Ага, и я с ними, а вы как захотите, дочки».  
«Там же магия не работает! – мысленно воскликнула Янка, свято в это верящая вопреки Сониным рассказам. – Мы, пожалуй, присоединимся к младшей, если они ещё тут. Ох, обиделись они на нас, наверно».  
«Ещё как работает, я же там магичила! Ну, сходите к Анне, не обиделись, уж поверь, заняты были!» – Маргит подмигнула.  
– Я ничего не понимаю, – тем временем говорила Бреннан, – но хочу понять, ведите.  
– И меня ведите, – кивнул Кенуэй.  
– Отлично, в случае чего я настрою зеркало и вытащу тебя, – проговорила Янка.  
– Спасибо, думаю, сама пройду, но подстраховка будет не лишней.  
– Я лишь хочу уберечь тебя от жестокостей Сониного мира, мам. И оденься, чтоб не выделяться.  
– Не учи кота по кошкам бегать! Но за заботу спасибо.  
По поводу кота Янка прыснула в кулак.  
– Удачи!  
Так и ушли вчетвером.

7.  
А обе сестрёнки и Рина вернулись к остальным, хотя многие разошлись.  
– Мама потом всё расскажет, – уверенно сказала Эльза. Ей было тоже интересно, но не настолько, чтобы идти куда-то порталом.  
– Я надеюсь.  
«И без тебя я никуда».  
«И я если куда-нибудь, то тоже только с тобой!»  
– Ничего себе денёк выдался, – протянула Рина. – События покатились шквалом. Жаль, не всё видим.  
– Да уж, – кивнула Янка. – Сейчас только надраться, но мама мне блок ещё поставила. Надеюсь, всё образуется.  
– Куда оно денется, это же просто весёлое приключение.  
– Сначала денёк не слишком весёлый выдался, или только я его не так восприняла, – вздохнула королева.  
– Только ты, уверяю. Мы сегодня очень шагнули вперёд. Все.  
«И всё из-за этого мужика с филином», – передала Янка подруге.  
«Бедный мужик, я ж его встречала. А Мгвана от него ребёнка родила, однако, а её внучке я крёстная».  
«Надеюсь, только он один самый адекватный в той психушке».  
«Ну, я бы попросила».  
«Просто все там нервные какие-то и дёрганные, наверно. Хоть я там и не была, но представляю».  
«Это на форуме вашем все нервные и чокнутые. А там нормальная детская сказка».  
«Я туда не хожу больше, да и форума уже нет», – но Янка немного помрачнела.  
«Ты чего? Правда глаза колет? Завязывай ты с этим, подруга. У тебя вместо чудесных иллюстраций Владимирского в глазах одни троллфэйсы со знакомыми чертами. Как будто тебе осколок от того зеркала попал. В глаз, и хорошо если не в сердце».  
«Может, даже и в сердце, Риш, – Янка сжала подлокотник кресла, в котором сидела, – прости».  
«Так выколупывать надо. А то будешь как те гномы, которые даже в нарнийском раю видели только замкнутый хлев».  
«Попробуем, Риш. Ты пожёстче меня встряхни».  
– Прости, Риш.  
– Сеанс тебе, и не один.  
– Это верно. И я была уверена, что здорово накосячила сегодня. Где, кстати, Анна?  
– Эм… – Эльза начала краснеть. – У неё первый раз за долгое время отпуск вместе с мужем! Поверь, им не скучно.  
– Ну, тогда пусть отдыхают. Просто извиниться хотела…  
– Да она ещё когда сама извинилась. Когда я с ней днём была. Что, мол, скоро просто пропадёт, у них давно столько времени друг для друга не было. А Ингрид была у доктора, пока он её спать не отнёс.  
– Отлично, сестрёнка, – улыбнулась Янка. И, как показалось обеим, сквозь слёзы.  
«Что такое, Яночка?»  
«Пока всё в порядке, золотце».  
«Но я же вижу, что плачешь».  
«Это просто терапия, сестрёнка. Хоть и шоковая. Я сама Рину попросила пожёстче меня встряхнуть».  
«Ну, смотри, чтоб перебора не вышло, родная. Я потом обниму, пожалею и согрею».  
«Хорошо, сестрёнка. Я люблю тебя».  
«И я тебя, без памяти».  
«Спасибо, милая».  
Рине же передала:  
«Я ж по-другому всё поняла. Меня столько раз в грязь втаптывали. Поработаем потом».  
«Тебя в грязь – а ты отряхнись и дальше иди. То, что любишь, поругаемо быть не может. Вот, например, кто из-за богохульников предал Бога – как такой человек называется, а? Если так легко предаёшь – значит, никогда не любила. А тогда тем более должно быть всё равно».  
«Я просто засунула в архив, но не забыла. До тех времён, когда остыну и переосмыслю».  
«Да вот непохоже, что просто засунула. Людям оплёвывают веру, родину, любимых людей – люди поднимаются и идут дальше! Бороться надо за то, что любишь! Только тебе уже – с самой собой. Клеветников-то давно на свете нет! Такое чувство, что тебе лишь бы жалостью к себе поупиваться и на утешение от Эльзы напроситься! Она и так тебя любит безумно и всегда согреет!»  
«Ты права. Я как тряпка в последнее время. Ты здорово меня встряхнула, Риш. Только девчонкам неинтересен этот фэндом».  
«На самом деле всё, что ты расскажешь, будет интересно тем, кого ты любишь. Даже если ты просто описываешь прыгающего зайчика».  
«Там же разные сущности искусственные. Я пока погожу. Дай время собраться с мыслями. И с духом».  
«Мои друзья, я бы попросила! Ты сама нас подружила и сама это перечёркиваешь! Собирайся, спокойной ночи».  
«Хорошо. Мы пока с тобой обсудим, на сеансах».  
«Давай так. Пока мама за тебя не взялась. Она прошарена во всех фэндомах на свете, вот бывает книжная фея, а она фэндомная ведьма! Зато, в отличие от меня, не профессиональный психолог. Я напоследок скажу – жечь то, чему поклонялся, мерзко и неблагодарно. Ты этим и часть моей жизни жжёшь».  
«Я знаю, что виновата. Только тебе решать, простишь ли ты меня».  
«Да при чём тут простишь, не простишь, я помочь пытаюсь, непоследовательность и злоба губят в первую очередь тебя».  
«Всё может…» – Янка вдруг надолго замолчала.  
«Ты чего?»  
«Уже всё в порядке, просто сердце защемило», – это Янка передала обеим: и подруге, и сестрёнке.  
«Эльза-то тебя пожалеет, но я скажу – сильно-то жалостью к себе и уходами в болячки не увлекайся! Тебя и так любят, не подрывай свой организм!»  
«Я и не подрываю. Сама ж знаешь, это после дуэлей осталось».  
«Ну да, нервничать нельзя, значит, завязывай переживать из-за пустяков».  
«Спасибо ещё раз, подружка. И тебе спокойной ночи!»  
– Доброй ночи, Риш. И… спасибо тебе!  
– Пока ещё особо не за что, до завтра!  
– До завтра!  
Сестрёнки пошли к себе.  
Янка повернулась к Эльзе.  
– Сейчас уже не больно, Яночка?  
– На душе ещё немного, но это пройдёт, – и вздохнула.  
– Ты уверена, что тебе нужно такое отношение от ближнего круга?  
– Я сама просила, сестрёнка. Но, видно, что-то не так пошло.  
– Если слишком больно – надо прекращать. Хотя я однажды слышала, как Рина про кого-то или так, вообще про психологическую практику сказала – разбираться со своими проблемами всегда очень больно. Когда рушится защита и ты видишь правду, которую не хочешь видеть, а надо.  
– Вот наверно про это, сестрёнка. Ты тоже можешь встряхнуть меня…  
– Да если бы я знала, в чём дело… И лучше пожалею, нужно же компенсировать…  
– Был один мир, описанный в книге, который просто втоптали в грязь, сестрёнка, когда я пыталась по нему писать. И я просто задвинула его подальше, то ли от горькой обиды, то ли по своей глупости… – и положила голову сестрёнке на плечо. – Я заслуживаю встряски ещё похуже…  
– Ничего не поняла, кроме того, что кто-то когда-то тебя обидел, – Эльза нежно её обняла. – И пусть бы себе какой-то чужой мир лежал в дальнем ящике.  
– Но оказалось, что это часть жизни Рины… то ли период детства, то ли юности.  
– Ты это тоже придумала или оно само?  
– Тот мир не мой, случайно вышло. И оказалось, я почти всё перечеркнула. Ну да ладно. Это по моей вине. Я всегда всё порчу, – и всхлипнула.  
– Не плачь, ни один мир не стоит твоих слёз! Я опять же не поняла, что там точно случилось, но это неважно, думаю. И ещё – пока ты жив, всё можно исправить! На то нам магия, бессмертие и любовь, которой мы вместе сильны, разве не так?  
– Мне самой пока трудно вытаскивать из глубин памяти, родная. Но потом я расскажу. Прости!  
– Не за что мне прощать мою любимую сестрёнку! Как сможешь и захочешь – я всегда готова выслушать!  
– Спасибо, золотко. Я обязательно расскажу!  
– Буду всегда готова выслушать, солнышко!  
Янка просто от души обняла сестрёнку. Так они долго простояли, глядя в ночное небо. Потом сделала неуловимый жест – и в небе заиграли знакомые сполохи.  
– Как замечательно! – выдохнула Эльза.  
– Я же обещала, золотце, – и поцеловала принцессу.  
– Спасибо, вот правильное завершение этого бесконечного дня!  
– Люблю тебя, родная!  
– А уж я тебя как, Яночка!  
Янка обняла сестру и укутала её.  
– Ложись, родная, замёрзнешь…  
– Мы-то друг друга всегда согреем! – Янка магией зажгла камин, и сестрёнки уместились на диванчике.  
– Сразу так уютно…  
– Я не оставлю тебя!  
– И я никогда!  
– Держи, – Янка протянула наколдованную кружку с чаем.  
– Спасибо! Какой вкусный, с чем он? Хотя в любом случае приготовлен с любовью моего солнышка!  
– Мята, лимон, имбирь и моя любовь, – Янка покрепче приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Изумительный коктейль! Люблю тебя!  
– Я тебя больше, милая! И ещё мёд, самый лучший для любимой сестрички!  
– Просто блаженство! Только вот праздник-то у тебя… Давай-ка я попробую сотворить шоколаду!  
– Да ничего, золотко, главное, чтобы тебе было хорошо!  
– И тебе! Вот, держи!  
– Спасибо, родная!  
Они сидели перед камином, обнявшись, ели шоколад и тихонько шептались.  
И сейчас как будто и не было никаких горестей. Только одно хорошее.  
Потом Янка устроила засыпающую сестрёнку и укрыла одеялом. И поцеловала на сон грядущий, потому что за окнами уже вставало утро.  
Стоило, наверно, и самой вздремнуть. Ну, это уже потом.  
Уже дела подкатывали…

8.  
А тем временем четверо шли по улицам обычного большого города, в обычный новый дом. Впрочем, им даже в подъезд заходить не пришлось. Старичок со старушкой сидели на лавочке у подъезда.  
Пенсионеры довольно странно глядели на эту четвёрку незнакомцев. Впрочем, три женщины выглядели совершенно обычными. Маргит-то могла переодеться в «цивильное», а тамплиер нет.  
– Здравствуйте, вы же Ёжичка? – начала Соня.  
– О, вы знаете? Ёжичкой меня зовёт только супруга, а так я старенький-старенький Ежевой рыцарь… – гости, Кенуэй и Бреннан, услышали по-английски: The Hedgehog Knight. – А это старенький Вафельный Лекарь, моя старушка… Ищем преемников.  
Услыхав про Вафельного Лекаря, Соня переглянулась с Янкиной матерью – не так давно сама ведь себя называла.  
Старушка же улыбнулась, потянула Соню за руку. Взглянула в глаза своими, голубыми, прозрачными, не по-старчески ясными:  
– Да. Это тебя я ждала!  
– Ой, а вы теперь умрёте?  
– Ну что ты. Мы сложим полномочия и уйдём в другой мир. Где никогда не исчезала Советская власть!  
– Ой, – только и сказала Соня. – Что, такой правда есть? Мы только пытались в такой поиграть…  
– Всё где-нибудь есть. У нас будет новая жизнь, и будем мы просто Никодим и Инесса…  
– Ой, прямо как в той нашей ролёвке! А… кто же будет новым Ежевым Рыцарем?  
– Кто-то, кому об этом даже знать необязательно, – улыбнулся старичок.  
– Ну а всё-таки? – хитро улыбнулась Соня.  
– Тот, кого ты любишь, вестимо. Это десятое дело, что он не в теме, главное – патриот и защитник.  
– Да и говорить, я думаю, не стоит пока, всё равно не поймёт.  
– И не говори, оно само.  
– Так, всё это, конечно, прекрасно… – начала доктор Бреннан, – но мы тут при чём?  
– Мне обещали ключ… – начал и тамплиер.  
– Да, помним-помним, – закивала им уютная старушка. – От чего ключ – сами поймёте. Дайте-ка его, сударыня.  
Бреннан вынула из кармана куртки затейливый витой артефакт. Бабуля протёрла уголком платка камень в центре.  
Тот еле засветился. Маргит уставилась на него с интересом.  
– Идите, куда укажет. Там ваш общий дом.  
– Спасибо!  
Кенуэй и Бреннан переглянулись и синхронно взялись за ключ. И портал открылся – будто отдёрнулся занавес.  
Маргит с Соней тоже переглянулись и шагнули следом. Никто же не запрещал!  
Они оказались в каком-то очень древнем святилище, с росписями на стенах и таинственным освещением словно бы из ниоткуда.  
Соня оглядывалась по сторонам. Потом как-то незаметно спряталась. Маргит подмигнула ей и тоже отошла за колонну.  
– Не очень-то тянет на дом, – хмыкнула Бреннан, и таинственный свет заиграл в её волосах бронзовыми отблесками.  
– Я однажды был в подобном месте, – зашептал Кенуэй, но эхо усиливало голос. – И не один. Случайное… почти случайное свидание, а пришли за делом…  
– Это ваш способ кадрить женщин?  
– Я этого не говорил.  
– А как же тогда понимать ваш намёк?  
– Так это я удивляюсь… такому совпадению.  
Но они ловили взгляды друг друга и не могли отвести глаз…  
– Вы-то меня откуда знаете? – хмыкнула Бреннан.  
– Мне сказали, что есть такой доктор Бреннан, у которого ключ. А когда я вас увидел… понял, что в том же видении и лицо ваше тоже видел.  
– Назвала бы это дешёвым подкатом – но со мной было то же самое. Только я не знала, что вы правда из восемнадцатого века.  
– В таком случае, – спросил Хэйтем, – я смею надеяться на взаимность?  
– Да, а разве плохо, если мы находим друг друга привлекательными?  
И первая потянулась к нему целоваться.  
Соня поглазела на красивую пару и зашептала:  
– Всё, сейчас будет совсем неудобно подглядывать, идёмте!  
Они тихонько покинули это место. Колдунья открыла портал в Янкин мир.  
– Мы там не помешаем? – спросила Соня. – Может, я бы домой пошла? У вас там дела семейные…  
– Если тебя там муж дома ждёт, то тебе лучше его не злить, наверно, – усмехнулась королева.  
– Там времени не проходит, пока я тут, не в этом проблема. Я-то просто сама соскучилась по семье, а у вас свои дела.  
– Точно ведь. Ты не расстраивайся из-за Янки – просто ей много информации переработать надо. Вот она и невнимательная бывает порой, – королева-мать открыла Соне портал.  
– Ничего, главное, чтобы я ей не надоела. У неё же всё есть наконец-то и масса реальных дел, а тут я с тараканами… До свидания!  
– Да не надоела ты ей! – вдогонку крикнула Маргит. Янку она застала в задумчивости.  
– Всё нормально, дочка?  
– Сейчас всё в норме, я с Риной поговорила, по тому … блоку.  
– Полегчало, Ян? Или пока тот этап, когда ещё больнее?  
– Тот самый больной момент, мам, – Янка вздохнула. – И девчонок грузить своими проблемами не хочу…  
– Девчонки тебе всегда плечо подставят, хотя понимаю. На самом деле если их тебе жалко – то всегда есть я. Твоя старая мама с офигенным жизненным опытом во всех сферах.  
– Спасибо, мам. Девчонок и вправду жалко. Да и мир тот им незнаком. Не думаю, что стоит их знакомить с тем миром.  
– Да хороший, годный мир для незамутнённых чистых сердец, и в твоём изложении им абсолютно всё интересно, ты же мастер слова и их любимая сестра!  
– Только если там будут нормальные, обычные люди, а не… в общем, понимаешь…  
– Мать твою, то есть меня, за ногу! Они же добрые, лучше многих биологических человеков, дети во всём мире их обожают!  
– Мам, мне Олаф привычнее да Маршмеллоу – потому что их сотворила любимая сестра!  
– Но на самом деле разницы нет. Проверяла на Корнелии.  
– Пусть будет, как будет, пока я сама не осмыслю, мам. Может, мне самой стоит сунуться в тот мир? Одной?  
– Одной точно нет. С Риной. Ты же сама их нежно подружила, и теперь есть версия мира, где это правда.  
– Ладно. Что только Эльза скажет? – Янка взглянула на маман.  
– Эльзе расскажешь по результатам, и то если захочешь. Это твоя война с собственными тупыми и дебильными демонами.  
– Мне стоит пока с коллегами по ремеслу пообщаться. Их там две? Не думаю, что они сильнее меня будут.  
– Да, у них довольно узкая специализация и они слишком часто устранялись от происходящего, это не признак большой силы.  
– Сейчас-то мне что сестрёнке сказать? – Янка отправила сообщение Рине с заманчивым предложением.  
– Ничего не говори. Я скажу, что ты по делам отбываешь.  
– Давай тогда вместе? Просто… я обещала ей всегда быть рядом… Там, надеюсь, безопасно? Хотя мы с Риной от любого врага отобьёмся, если что.  
– Там безопасно и классно, хоть Ингрид на экскурсию веди! И враги в шестой книжке закончились, всё остальное фанфишерские апокрифы.  
– Тогда дождусь Рину – и вместе пойдём.  
– Куда? – сестрёнка пришла как раз вовремя.  
– Ещё в один сказочный мир, – пояснила Маргит. – Рина там когда-то побывала, а большинство здесь и в других мирах знают по книгам.  
– Не беспокойся. Там, говорят, безопасно. Моим гидом будет Рина.  
– А почему ты идёшь без меня, Яночка?  
– Я пока на разведку, прости, родная.  
– Да, – подтвердила Маргит, – убедиться, что там помнят Рину и рады её друзьям. А там видно будет.  
– Да и времени это много не займёт. Прости меня! – Янка попыталась бухнуться на колени перед любимой сестрёнкой.  
– Ой, ну прекрати, – Эльза её подняла и обняла. – Я просто спросила. Потом расскажешь и покажешь! Главное, чтоб я знала, что ты не задумала опять поймать на себя какого-нибудь злодея.  
– Там злодеев давно нету, как подруга рассказывала. Да мы и колдуньи обе, отобьёмся от кого угодно, – Янка поцеловала сестричку.  
– Ну, тогда ладно. Буду ждать твоего возвращения, как подарка.  
– Я вернусь, родная!  
К этому времени приехала и Рина. Новость её обрадовала.  
– Большой шаг с твоей стороны, подруга! Да и мне приятно будет, сто лет там не бывала!  
– Вот и покажешь, и познакомишь. Вперёд!  
Янка ещё раз попрощалась с близкими и шагнула в открытый Риной портал.

9.  
Обе колдуньи огляделись. Одна явно тут никогда не была.  
– Карты у тебя не найдётся?  
А сама подумала: «Во что я ввязалась?» – закрыв эту мысль от спутницы.  
– Только в голове, такая, как в книгах, только поподробнее. Лови картинку!  
– Отлично. Магия тут работает? – Янка поправила козырёк бейсболки, чтоб солнце в глаза не лезло.  
– Разумеется!  
Белобрысая спутница рыжей волшебницы ради смеха обратила один из камней в глыбу льда. Трава вокруг камня тоже покрылась инеем.  
– Ох, как сейчас местные удивятся, вечное лето же!  
– А пускай удивляются, – хмыкнула Янка. – Зато знать будут, что со мной шутки плохи! Куда направимся?  
– Ты не надо щетиниться, примут за захватчицу! К старушке Виллине, наверняка у неё в книге мы уже засветились. Какие-то предсказания о нас.  
– А я предупреждаю, Рина. Просто предупреждаю. Ну, пошли.  
– Зачем, тут народ крайне доброжелательный, пусть теперь уже не наивный и не робкий.  
– Как скажешь.  
Янка была в своём обычном – рубашка навыпуск, джинсы, кроссовки. За королеву её точно никто бы не принял. Скорее уж за гостью из Канзаса. Вместе с Риной, которая выглядела примерно так же.  
– Люди вообще-то чувствуют, когда их считают пипявками и ждут от них гадостей. Чувствуют, обижаются и начинают вести себя соответственно.  
– Понимаю. Мы пришли? – кивнула сочинительша на какой-то городок. Или это, скорее, была деревенька.  
– Да, вон там дворец здешней волшебницы.  
Всё-таки было жарковато. Снежок для себя Янка посему сотворила и приложила ко лбу.  
И тут прямо перед ними появилась маленькая старушка в жёлтой мантии и с огромной книгой.  
– Здравствуй, Рина, так вот о какой встрече написалось сегодня на этих страницах! Какими судьбами к нам? И подругу, я смотрю, привела?  
Янка смотрела на старушку, но вспомнить так и не могла. Но на всякий случай склонила голову.  
– Я Виллина, волшебница Жёлтой страны. Надеюсь, вы не с дурными вестями из Большого мира?  
– А какие могут быть вести, сударыня? – немного хрипло ответила незнакомая волшебнице девушка.  
– Вообще да, вы правы, дитя. Обычно люди из-за гор появляются здесь, когда плохо нам, а не им. Но, похоже, всё давно уже позади…  
Вместо ответа Янка переглянулась с подругой: что дальше?  
– Да мы просто в гости, – вступила Рина. – Я очень давно не заглядывала, а подруга ещё не видела здешних чудес.  
– Простите, – так же хрипло проговорила Янка. – Забыла представиться. Ингеборг.  
– Очень приятно, не простудились?  
– Почему я должна простужаться? Если вы про голос, это у меня иногда бывает.  
– Ну что ж, тогда ладно.  
Старая волшебница повела подруг во дворец. На пути попадались любопытствующие маленькие человечки сплошь в жёлтых нарядах.  
«Ростом на хоббитов похожи, или нет?»  
На фоне местных обе колдуньи были настоящими великаншами.  
«Может, и меньше».  
«Что ж, мило. Но пока меня не впечатлило, Риш».  
«А разве не точно-преточно так же, как когда читала и перечитывала?»  
«Каждый ведь себе по-своему представляет. Так и я когда-то. А потом… ты сама знаешь».  
«И что? Сейчас – истина, всё остальное – наносное».  
«Я просто проинформировала».  
«Погоди, тебя ещё догонит и перегонит!»  
«Что ж, посмотрим».  
А вслух сказала:  
– После Маршмеллоу я уже ничему не удивляюсь, подружка, – и передала Рине картинку.  
– Это понятно. Но когда я сюда попала – всё было именно так, как представляла себе ты. Посему это истина.  
– Спорить не стану, – Янка пожала плечами.  
Посидели за столом, хоть и во дворце – но скромным. В смысле, всего было по-сельски много, но еда сама простая. Виллина тихо расспрашивала Рину об успехах в магическом ремесле.  
– Я тебя помню совсем девочкой… Столько воды утекло, ты такому научилась… У нас никто не умеет подобного.  
– А что я? Вот подруга – она гораздо сильнее меня в магическом плане. Да и… это она придумала меня, – Рина взглянула на Янку.  
– Придумала? Как интересно. Нет, я слыхала о чём-то подобном… но слабо верила. Что вы очень сильны, сударыня – это я вижу.  
– Именно, что придумала. Я сочинитель. На тот момент мне было одиноко. Сначала Рина, потом остальные, а потом и уж весь мир, которым я правлю на данный момент, – проговорила Яна.  
– Впечатляет. И во зло вы это точно не используете. Это видно.  
– А причины во зло использовать магию? Я даже своих врагов не убивала.  
– Вообще удивительно. Некоторых более чем стоит, но если можно без этого… Да ещё и мыслей о тёмном пути не приходит… Вы поразительны.  
Янка только кивнула.  
– Что ещё в этом мире есть такого, чтобы меня впечатлило?  
Рина задумалась.  
– Вечной молодостью и красотой тебя не удивишь… Говорящими зверями и птицами? Ну, у нас только Базилио с семьёй и Фенрир, а тут даже самая малая букашка…  
– Понятно. Что ж, не терпится увидеть всё и сразу. А вечная молодость и красота – разве мы с тобой не обладаем этим? Да плюс бессмертие…  
– Я про то же. Мы не хуже Стеллы, хоть она и вовсе не тупая и не гламурная и быть наравне с ней не так-то просто.  
– Почему ты так думаешь? Мы тоже с тобой волшебницы, а у меня ещё и магия льда.  
– Я и говорю, что мы очень круты и превзошли признанную величину, а не какую-то там куклу на волшебном троне.  
– Что у нас по плану? – кивнула Янка.  
– По идее, по известной дороге каждый мечтает пройти до конца. Но можем начать, например, с Пещеры…  
«А терминатора ты на потом оставила?» – мысленно усмехнулась смоллендская королева.  
– Вперёд!  
«Терминатор, между прочим, тоже ещё как чувствовал!»  
«Это просто сравнение, хотя и неудачное. Похоже, мне голову напекло, хоть я и в головном уборе».  
«Да нет, это внутреннее. Пошли мишить Шестилапых! И болтать с букашками!»  
«Вперёд!»

10.  
Вот это вправду было уникально. Приглушённый фосфорический свет, осенние краски, подземное озеро, шахты, драгоценные камни. Драконы – хоть это и не в диковинку.  
– Хоть и не похожи на Фенрира, но что-то в них есть, – промолвила Янка. – И климат тут попрохладнее, не то, что наверху. Местные тоже хоббичьего роста?  
– Только света тут мало, зато красиво. Конечно, это же один народ с верхними.  
– Отсюда я могу связаться со своими или не стоит пока? По сестрёнке уже скучаю.  
– В принципе можешь, хоть мы и под землёй. Пошли красивых картинок.  
Янка так и сделала. У неё получилось. В основном пейзажи.  
«Скучаю по вам, и по тебе, сестрёнка».  
«Так возвращайся скорее, солнышко! Или хочешь, я приду к тебе?»  
«Пока я сама не разобралась, родная. Я надеюсь поскорее вернуться к вам».  
«Мы ждём! И тебя, и твоих рассказов!»  
– Может, на первый раз достаточно? – улыбнулась Рина.  
– Пока достаточно, остального я уже не выдержу.  
– Ладно, всё по силам.  
– Спасибо на первый раз, подружка, – Янка обняла волшебницу.  
– Рада была помочь.  
Рина пока не бралась оценить эффект. Ей казалось, что водопад красок, звуков и доброго детского тепла должен сразу снести плотину… Ну да, впрочем, Янке не пять лет. И она привыкла не удивляться, скитаясь по мирам. Только думала о чём-то, силы свои оценивала…  
– А может, всё же продолжение устроить, Риш? Что-то ещё припасено?  
– Ну, если только захочешь сходить со мной к главной компании друзей. Но смотри сама.  
– А пошли!  
– Мужественное решение.  
– Ты о чём? – Янка недоумённо глянула на подругу. Вид у той был хитрый.  
– Ты совсем никого не помнишь?  
– А кого я помнить должна? Прости, конечно…  
– Тех, с кем меня подружила. Было у Элли три друга… Что, даже обложку Владимирского зрительно никак?  
– Почти никак. Ладно, посмотрим, что там…  
– И кто.  
– Тогда пошли.  
Для скорости они телепортировались прямо к Изумрудному дворцу. Рина пошла вперёд – знала, что её рады видеть.  
Янка же только стояла и смотрела, пока Рина её не окликнула.  
– Друзья, хочу представить вам мою создательницу и ту, кто меня с вами и познакомил!  
И все три правителя – двое искусственных и Смелый Лев – обернулись к Янке.  
Та только глазела на них так же, как в своё время в Эренделле на троллей.  
– Ингеборг, – совсем уж хрипло произнесла королева, сдвинув бейсболку немного на затылок.  
– Друзья Рины – наши друзья, – Дровосек поклонился, но издали. Ближе всех подошёл Лев. Почуял, что раз он живой и пушистый, то его могут погладить и меньше будут с него офигевать.  
Янка протянула руку и почесала его за ухом, как обычного кота.  
Лев жмурился от удовольствия, а потом сказал:  
– Мы на равных, поэтому гладьте на здоровье.  
– Кот у меня в Смолленде, такого же размера почти, так что мы привычные, – проговорила королева и кивнула остальным.  
– Она королева соседнего мира, – пояснила Рина друзьям, – и очень добрая волшебница.  
– Рады видеть, – кивнул Трижды Премудрый. Мудрость ему не мешала искренне, по-детски улыбаться во весь рот, в уверенности, что никаких подвохов не будет.  
– Только мы ненадолго, – сразу предупредила Рина.  
– Даже иногда чересчур добрая, – чуток помрачнела её величество, – когда дело касается защиты королевства.  
– Таким мы все страдаем, – Дровосек переглянулся с другом. – Но учимся на ошибках. А отчего же ненадолго, Рина?  
– Дела. И слишком много впечатлений для одного дня.  
– Мой мир огромен, – теперь уже освоившись, проговорила Янка. – Королевских забот хватает.  
– Понимаем. У нас хотя бы фе-де-ра-ци-я, – щегольнул Страшила умным словом.  
Ещё немного поболтали и даже не стали оставаться на ужин.  
– Приятно было познакомиться, – чуть склонила голову Яна-Ингеборг.  
– Я точно ещё зайду… – заверила Рина.  
– А мы будем рады и твоим друзьям!  
На прощание Янка сотворила не тающую ледяную скульптуру, изображавшую подругу.  
Это произвело на жителей Волшебной страны неизгладимое впечатление. Ведь в их мире снег был только на вершинах самых высоких гор, а так царило вечное лето.  
– Меня в моём мире называют Снежной королевой, но это скорее из-за моего характера, – скромно промолвила Янка.  
– Но вы явно никого не заморозите, как делают ведьмы…  
– А смысл? – хмыкнула её величество, пожав плечами.  
– Их это радует. Доводит до ис-ступ-ле-ни-я. Это-то и отличает вас от таких, как они.  
– Мы избавились от тёмных ведьм. Теперь следим, чтобы новые не набежали. В других мирах неизвестно что может быть.  
– Да, так всегда и бывает.  
Янка лишь склонила голову, щурясь от яркого солнца и блеска камней.  
– Ой, – спохватился Страшила, – очки-то я вам не выдал. Ну да в другой раз…  
– Я не знаю, когда в другой раз выберусь, – предупредила Янка. – Я ж королева.  
Это все понимали и начали прощаться.  
Как более опытная, Янка открыла портал прямо в зале. В проёме плавало изображение замка среди деревьев.  
– Экст-ра-ор-ди-нар-но! – выдал Страшила на прощание. Все замахали.

11.  
– Ну, как ты? – спросила Рина, когда подруги снова оказались в Зелёной зале.  
– Дай мне время всё переварить, Рина. Столько всего и сразу с непривычки…  
– Хорошо, поговорим как только тебе захочется!  
Тут подошла Эльза и обняла сестрёнку.  
– Я так соскучилась!  
– Я тоже, родная! – и обняла сестрёнку от души. А Рине сказала: – Хорошо, Риш. Всё равно это надолго, на несколько сеансов.  
– Устала? – нежно спросила Эльза.  
– Информации слишком много, солнышко. Пока лучше ни о чём не думать, а то, чую, голова взорвётся, – и прыснула, представив.  
– Тогда давай просто расслабляться, – принцесса магией сотворила травяной чай и щелчком пальцев включила расслабляющую музыку.  
– Давай! Все вместе.  
– Мне, пожалуй, пора, – засобиралась Рина.  
На прощание её напоили тоже чаем и сердечно проводили.  
Янка на миг задумалась, но потом повеселела и присела с сестрёнкой на диван.  
– Отлично выглядишь, – Эльза нежно её приобняла.  
– Благодаря тебе! – Янка положила голову ей на плечо.  
– Ой, это правда я? Я так рада!  
– Благодаря твоей любви, золотце, – и поцеловала любимую сестрёнку.  
Они долго сидели обнявшись.  
– Всё-таки самое лучшее, что у человека есть – это любящая семья.  
– Само собой. А уж только ли кровные там родственники или вон, как у Анны, муж – это личный выбор каждого. Главное – чтоб это и правда была семья.  
– Именно. И вы с Анной стали для меня такой семьёй…  
– А ты – для нас.  
– Люблю тебя, просто за то, что ты есть и какая есть… И отпускать не хочется. И прости, что так иногда приходится уходить одной…  
– Ничего, это ведь редко и ненадолго, правда? Я тебя тоже люблю, очень-очень!  
– Конечно, редко и совсем ненадолго! – и поцеловала принцессу.  
– Ну и замечательно, Яночка!  
Они прошли к себе в комнату. И там, как всегда, уютно устроились.  
И тут обе увидели за окном странное свечение. На вид довольно зловещее. И кто-то из припозднившейся женской прислуги отчаянно завизжал.  
Сестрички присмотрелись с помощью магии. Силуэт какого-то огромного животного, светясь, носился по саду.  
– Отсюда не заморозить, – прикинула Эльза.  
– Я схожу проверю, сестрёнка, – засобиралась королева и дёрнулась к двери, пряча в кармане револьвер.  
– Осторожнее, Яночка! Я буду стоять за тобой!  
– Думаю, тебе лучше побыть тут… Прошу! – и спустилась на улицу.  
«Я тебя защитить хочу».  
«А я хотела встать за спиной, как дальнобойный боец поддержки. Ну да, если что, ещё успею, моя героиня!»  
Огромный пёс заметил одинокую фигуру и с лаем понёсся на неё. Если бы Янка была цветом волос потемнее, она бы точно поседела бы: пса раскрасили как… ту самую собаку Баскервилей.  
«Главное, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось».  
«Я в безопасности. Да и ты сейчас… вот так!»  
Чудовищная собака впилилась в ледяной щит.  
«Спасибо, родная».  
Щит потрескался, но чудище хотя бы затормозилось. Теперь можно было заморозить и саму псину.  
Янка подошла к сестрёнке, но на затылке глаз у Янки не было. Услышала только хриплое дыхание и нападение сзади, потом клацанье мощных челюстей над ухом. Этого уж точно никто не ожидал. Сестрички успели только отскочить. И выставить уже двойной щит.  
Хотя Янка не совсем успела, споткнувшись. Но её хотя бы не укусили. А Эльзу – тем более.  
– Яночка! Всё, я её заморозила!  
– С тобой всё в порядке? – Янка поднялась на ноги и отряхнулась.  
– Да, не бойся! А с тобой?  
– Тоже всё в порядке, солнышко. Теперь узнать надо, чей это юмор.  
Они осмотрели собаку. Обычная, не волшебная. Просто разрисовал кто-то и науськал.  
– Я даже начинаю догадываться, кто решил тут принять меня за Генри Баскервиля, – хмыкнула Янка. – Хвост оторву юмористу.  
– Вот неблагодарный!  
– Может, ему просто скучно было? Хотя напугать горничную – не признак большого ума.  
– Зато пока собаку разрисовывал – небось мнил себя художником.  
Тут Янка представила картинку и рассмеялась:  
– Как… как ему удалось поймать… собаку?  
– Не знаю… На колбасу подманил?  
– Наверно. Потом спросим. Ой! – и поморщилась немного.  
– Что такое, милая?  
– Уже в порядке, просто прихватило от смеха, Эльзочка. Куда этого мороженого волкодава девать?  
– На псарню и на цепь…  
– А если это фермерский? Потом отдадим.  
Янка взяла сестрёнку под руку, и обе вернулись во дворец.

Наутро Янка позвала котяру «на ковёр». Кот уже понял, что переборщил.  
– Вы меня простите? Кошачий бес попутал…  
– Конан Дойля перечитал? – Янка зачерпывала мороженое из креманки. – Я, по-твоему, похожа на сэра Генри Баскервиля?  
– Уж скорее на Шерлока Холмса… – залебезил кот. – Вы ведь поняли, что это не чудовище, а просто собака!  
– Ну, ночью фиг разберёшь, особенно глядя с высоты второго этажа, что это такое бегает по саду и пугает горничных. При личной встрече с этим… Тузиком… я догадалась.  
Мама сидела в сторонке и тихо посмеивалась.  
Она очень гордилась Янкой.  
– Ладно, ладно, какое вы мне определите наказание? Отмыть Тузика и не быть покусанным?  
– Пса надо отмыть, но он тебя слопает и не подавится. Я сама займусь – я умею ладить с собаками.  
– Ну не слопал же, когда я его красил! Правда, я ему подлил снотворного…  
– И не кормил два дня, да? Я усыплю его на пару часиков, а ты отмывай. Юморист! У Ирен чуть инфаркт не случился, а это моя камеристка.  
– Да, вот этого я совсем не планировал…  
– В другой раз думать будешь!  
– Ни при чём тут кот! – заявила вдруг Маргит.  
– То есть как? – удивилась первой Эльза, до сих пор просто молча слушавшая.  
– Это мой спектакль. И не моя вина, что случайные прохожие попались, – проговорила колдунья.  
А Янка так вообще с крайним удивлением воззрилась на маму.  
– Кот делал только то, что я предложила. Только немножко натупил.  
Базилио стоял на одной лапе, а другой елозил перед собой по ковру, и вид имел виноватый.  
– Простите, Янка, Эльзочка. Я хотела встряхнуть… чуть-чуть и весело.  
– У тебя получилось, но сестрёнке чуть не досталось, – мрачновато проговорила Янка. – Я за Эльзу перепугалась…  
– Ну, вообще-то, не стоило, родная, – улыбнулась сама принцесса. – Я держалась на безопасном расстоянии. Но всё-таки, мама, это слишком сурово для шутки.  
– Что-нибудь безопаснее в следующий раз, хорошо? – промолвила Янка. И вдруг зашлась в смехе: – Если б ты мне блок не поставила, я бы надралась, как тот Баскервиль!  
– Хорошо! Может, иногда грустно, когда «мама, я не могу больше пить»? Вот как тогда развлекаться?  
– Обращайся ко мне – идеи всегда найду! – подмигнула Янка. Она снова оглянулась на Базилио и… вспомнила того Льва.  
– Ой, а что вы на меня так смотрите? – замурчал котяра.  
Мама поняла, улыбнулась.  
– Да я сравнила тебя с одним… львом, с которым не так давно встречалась. Тот, правда, раза в три поболее тебя будет, или в пять…  
– Но такой же пушистый? Мряяяя, приятно!  
– Ну, грива точно шикарная. Если представить Муфасу, повзрослевшего Симбу или Аслана из Нарнии – схожесть имеется у этих с тем, из соседнего мира. Хотя, Аслан даже больше мог бы быть…  
– Аслан Бог, а этот только король, – улыбнулась Маргит.  
– Ты права. Просто я имела в виду внешний вид и размеры. И мне он показался не таким уж и свирепым. А остальное меня ну совершенно не впечатлило.  
«Мам, только имена не называй, сейчас пока рано».  
– Так-таки совершенно.  
«Ну да блоки дело такое, проехали».  
«Спасибо, мам».  
– Я лучше отвлекать буду, а не усугублять.  
– И вёл себя как обычный домашний кот, кстати. Так что никто меня там не съел, да и не собирался, вроде.  
– Конечно, там все няшечки. А ведь в детстве ты бы душу продала, чтобы туда попасть… Под гипноз тебя надо и в детство, до того, как тебе всё испортили.  
– Пока рано! Очень рано! Я должна всё переосмыслить и заново узнать всё. Насчёт детства не знаю, слишком смутные пока воспоминания.  
– Зато самые чистые и святые. Детей-то не обманешь, они фальшь сразу чувствуют.  
– Может, ты и права.  
– Ладно, с Богом иди переваривать! Только если слишком зациклишься – я как-нибудь встряхну.  
– Посильнее только, – молвила Янка.  
– Посмотрю, как найти баланс между эффектом и безопасностью.  
– Ну, заморозить меня можешь, ненадолго только.  
– Лучше отвлеку на какой-нибудь угарный квест. Типа «найди ёжика».  
– Зелёного, причём. Я рассказывала про зелёных ёжиков?  
– Ага!  
«Только вот сестрёнке не всё понятно».  
«А ты поделись. Расскажи и покажи незамутнённо».  
«Только без тех существ пока».  
«А вдруг бы она их полюбила? Как мя и ми?»  
«Давай пока погодим».  
«Может, тебе и виднее, но проблема не в Эльзе, а в тебе. У тебя идёт перенос чего-то внутреннего на ни в чём не повинных персонажей».  
«Есть, но я не знаю, что это. Может, боязнь сведения вместе разных миров?»  
«Тупость, прости мой испанский. Поучись у подруг, которые кроссоверят всё и со всем».  
«Я почти никогда ничего не кроссоверила, хотя…»  
«Да, по-моему, очень даже. Ты же не из тех, кто говорит кроссоверам категорическое НЕТ».  
«Ну, я могу скроссоверить, например, «Стар трек» с чем-нить подобным, но сказочные миры пока опасаюсь».  
«Погуляй по Найде».  
«Хорошо».  
– Ладно, юмористы, – вконец «оттаяла» Янка. – Чего-то у меня перегрузка небольшая, – и переглянулась с сестрёнкой.  
– Да, пойдём отдыхать, Яночка, – Эльза нежно взяла её под руку.  
– Пойдём, – Янка обернулась к маме: – придумайте с Базилио что-нить безопасное.  
Сестрёнки ушли к себе.  
– Мама слишком буйная, – вздохнула Эльза. – Не надо так. Скучно ей, что ли…  
– Скорее всего, сестрёнка. Хотя я при случае стараюсь с ней побольше общаться. И с доктором она порвала, что ль?  
– Так она с ним и не начинала. Может, в этом и проблема, лучше бы поженились.  
– Пусть сама решает, золотце. А мы пока вместе побудем, – и приобняла принцессу.  
– Конечно, Яночка.  
– Я очень сильно там скучала без тебя. Не знаю, как выдержала только!  
– А вот и не ходи никуда без меня. Мне тут тоже скучно и хочется больше всего узнать.  
– Тогда вместе найдём ещё мирок и прогуляемся туда, – Янка чмокнула сестрёнку в нос, не выпуская из объятий.  
– Договорились, родная! – Эльза положила голову ей на плечо.  
Старшая только погладила сестрёнку по голове и приобняла покрепче.

12.  
Янка закончила дела и поднялась к себе. И застала сестрёнку погрустневшей. Эльза о чём-то вздыхала, уставившись в окно.  
– Что-то произошло? – спросила Яна и приобняла принцессу за плечи. – Просто расскажи или поплачься.  
– Да ничего конкретного, Яночка. Просто дождь сейчас польёт, погода давит…  
– Ну, дождь я сейчас уберу – это всё ещё в моей власти, – миг, и небо снова расчистилось. – Что же всё-таки случилось? Ты можешь мне всё рассказать! – Янка пристально посмотрела в глаза любимой сестре. – Если дело во мне, я исправлюсь… хотя всё время обещаю…  
– Да при чём тут ты, родная и самая любимая, может, просто давление упало…  
– Ну-ка присядь! – Янка усадила сестрёнку в кресло и принялась лечить. – Вот так…  
– Давить перестало, спасибо, – Эльза потёрлась щекой о лечащую руку сестрички.  
– Ты же знаешь, я ведь всегда вылечу! – старшая сестра поцеловала принцессу и обняла её.  
– Знаю, милая!  
– И, если чувствуешь, что надо выговориться, говори мне. Всё говори, что на душе… Я же чувствую, что что-то держишь в себе, не решаешься…  
– Мне кажется, я плохая. Я люблю только тебя и близких. И почём зря готова кидаться на всех, кто тебя обижает или мне кажется, что обижает…  
– Да нет, ты не плохая. Я бы так же поступила, если кто против тебя скажет плохое слово или обидит чем. Я думаю, так сёстры и поступают. Давай я поделюсь с тобой одним свойством чувствовать настроение людей?  
– Давай, милая. Просто нельзя же замыкаться только в своём узком мирке, надо любить людей вообще… А я тебе, бывает, пеняю за это, а сама-то…  
Янка поцеловала сестрёнку и взяла её руки в свои. И начала передавать ей часть своей способности.  
– Спасибо, ещё бы пользоваться научиться…  
– А я научу, солнышко! Давай прямо теперь и на мне?  
– Ты-то я вижу что чувствуешь, то, что я и так знаю… Приятно так…  
– По-другому я и не могу. Пойдём, попробуем на маме?  
– Пойдём!  
Эльза старалась держаться рядом с сестрёнкой. Маман, кажется, ничего не замечала, ругаясь с поваром из-за испорченного завтрака.  
Но сестрёнки видели – завтрак был только поводом, а повару просто не повезло. Причиной был доктор. Который не реагировал на то, что его, выражаясь по-простому, динамили.  
«Что ты ещё видишь, золотце? Может, стоит поговорить с мамой о Лазарусе?»  
«Ну, мы с тобой, конечно, эксперты в брачных делах просто на сто миллионов! Да и лезть неудобно, если только намекнуть…»  
«Я о том же, Эльзочка. Пусть она сама пересмотрит свои отношения с доктором».  
«Пожалуй».  
«Может, Анна поговорит-намекнёт?»  
«Да, это лучше всего, если это будет мамина маленькая любимица».  
«Ты про Ингрид, солнышко?»  
«Нет, именно что про Анну».  
«Тогда нам надо поторопиться позвать сестрёнку, а то мама без любви совсем испортится».  
«Давай!»  
«У тебя отлично получается, милая!»  
«Благодаря тебе, родная!»  
…Анну просили в этот раз прийти одной.  
– Что-то случилось? – королева Эренделла переобнималась с сёстрами.  
– Да деликатное дело, – зашептала Эльза. – Мама хочет замуж, а её не зовут.  
– Она вам это сама сказала?  
– Эльзочка прощупала её настроение, – добавила Янка. – Я поделилась с ней кое-каким своим умением.  
– Делиться таким она бы не стала, – подхватила Эльза, – тем более с нами, неудобно же. Скажи, дорогая Анна, вот ты же шла навстречу своим чувствам, ничего не боялась и ни в какие игры не играла, правильно?  
– Ну да.  
– Вот и подскажи ей, милая! А то сама «пусть приходит, и уговаривает, и уговаривает!» – а сама потом обижается!  
– Не беспокойся, сестрёнка! – успокоила Анна принцессу. – Попробую аккуратно с ней поговорить. Надеюсь, меня она послушает.  
– Должна. Ты же сама себе построила замужнюю жизнь!  
– Тогда я пошла! Потом всё-всё расскажу! – сёстры обнялись, и младшая направилась исполнять свою миссию.  
А Янка подмигнула Эльзе и взяла её под руку.  
– Я уверена, они договорятся, радость моя.  
– И я тоже уверена, Яночка!  
– Теперь Анна у нас – эксперт в любви!  
– Всякому своё. А мы же правим, наша задача на каждое дело находить своего эксперта!  
– Вот именно. Как ты себя чувствуешь, солнышко?  
– Замечательно! Даже ещё не видя результатов.  
– Я всегда помогу тебе, родная!  
– Спасибо, солнышко, и я тебе!  
Янка поцеловала сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Хочешь побыть вместе? Или, может, с друзьями пообщаешься? Хотя иногда это надо делать не потому что хочется, а потому что иначе некрасиво…  
– Побудешь рядом? Я настрою связь с Соней. Мне не терпится узнать, чем же закончилось свидание тех двоих…  
– Тебе это правда интересно? Конечно, побуду!  
– Интересно, да и когда ты рядом, нам обеим спокойнее, родная.  
– Это да, а я так люблю смотреть, когда ты общаешься о чём-то интересном, даже если я не знаю, что это!  
– Тогда давай вместе!  
Янка настроила систему и вошла в чат. Соня там как будто давно ждала.  
– Привет! Как ты, Ян? Добрый вечер, Эльза!  
– Привет, Сонь! Новости у меня тоже есть, но сперва ты расскажи свои. Ты видела того деда? И что он говорил?  
Эльза с улыбкой кивнула.  
– И деда, и бабку, и они передали свои полномочия мне и через меня Юрке!  
– Здорово! А как те двое? Ну, Бреннан с Хэйтемом? У них-то что? Договорились они между собой?  
– У них искрит, мы с твоей мамой оставили их в поцелуе! Но одним влечением их отношения точно не ограничатся.  
– Соня! Нельзя было дальше подсмотреть, чем закончится?  
– Яна! Это же хуже, чем порнофильм! В похожем святилище был зачат сын Хэйтема и индеанки! Потом на правах Вафельного Лекаря схожу в гости.  
Янка в ответ покраснела:  
– Ладно, потом расскажи, что у них было.  
– Я смогу только рассказать, к чему пришло, когда вместе остались. Когда фанфики пишешь – знаешь побольше.  
– А я про что? Жду новостей про эту парочку!  
– Ты же их даже как людей почти не знаешь, неужто такая пара красивая, что и посторонних цепляет?  
– Ну да. Хэйтем этот – прям пример мужественности. Он бы как раз подошёл Уле! А доктор Бреннан – я и в самом деле её не знаю, но, мне показалось, они с Хэйтемом договорятся. И она тоже красива.  
«Но моя любимая сестрёнка красивее!»  
«Спасибо! Она тоже умеет включать холод, зато умница невыносимая!»  
«Точно, умнее меня! А для меня – ты умнее всех, солнышко».  
«А ты вообще всех лучше!»  
«Я люблю тебя очень!»  
«А уж я тебя как!»  
– Поймал бы Улю вовремя – да, а так не заслужила. Бреннан и Кенуэй хотя бы интеллектуально равны и скоро будут думать на одной волне.  
– А как же в той серии, Сонь? Он же там с Улей вроде, и вроде даже поженились?  
– Это, во-первых, мечты, во-вторых, я ж говорю – поймать вовремя, не дать расхлябаться.  
– Теперь ты последи за их отношениями и всё-всё расскажи!  
– Непременно! А теперь давай свои новости!  
«Этим новостям ты удивишься, солнышко».  
Янка поведала о своём недавнем путешествии с Риной.  
Соня слушала с горящими глазами.  
– Я завидую!  
«А мне ты гораздо меньше рассказала…»  
«Просто… я не знала, как сказать, солнышко. Это был блок с тех времён, когда меня втоптали в грязь. И мне было тяжело говорить об этом даже с мамой. Прости меня, если сможешь».  
«Я бы всё поняла, ну да всё впереди, родная».  
– Я чувствовала себя почти так же обалдевшей, Сонь, как на Острове с динозаврами. Как будто и знаешь всё, и видела где-то или читала, а вот при личном посещении или встрече меня будто пыльным мешком по голове. И даже сперва не знаешь, как реагировать на происходящее. Короче, говоря твоим языком, я офигела!  
– Ну вот и завидую. Ты своими глазами видела! Мне бы, наверно, тоже не верилось, что всё по правде… хотя я из тех, кто с младенчества мечтает, скажем, встретить на улице говорящую кошку, и если бы такое правда случилось – восприняла бы всё естественно. Да я и восприняла, когда в мир мя попала, а потом тебя встретила…  
– Ну, у нас тоже некоторые кошки разговорчивые, и даже слишком наглые местами, – Янка имела в виду Базилио. – И да, ты права.  
«Это был весьма интересный опыт, сестрёнка. И он многое поменял в моём восприятии в лучшую сторону».  
«Очень рада за тебя, солнышко! Но надо было всё-таки взять меня с собой!»  
«В следующий раз, обещаю, мы отправимся вместе! А пока у нас с Риной была всего лишь разведка на местности», – и погладила сестрёнку по руке.  
«Хорошо, милая!» – Эльза положила голову Янке на плечо. А Соня тем временем продолжала:  
– В чём права? В своём таком восприятии? Мы с тобой не обязаны в этом совпадать. Да и в то, что у меня Сила открылась, до сих пор не верится…  
– Ну да, в восприятии. Оно ж у каждого разное. Я тоже в своё время заново привыкала к пробудившейся магии, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Кто знает, что теперь я со своей магией натворю… Раньше душу бы продала, – заявила Соня, – чтоб такое же путешествие пережить, а теперь уже не надо.  
– А что останавливает, Сонь? Хотя да, семья, муж, дети…  
– Это останавливает от того, чтобы удрать в сказку навсегда. А гулять я теперь где угодно могу, Вафельный Лекарь я или где?  
– Лекарь, не спорю. Да и почему бы не удрать? Или тебя держат дела в твоём мире?  
– Разумеется. Юра ни за что ни в какой мир уйти не согласится, а я наконец-то получила возможность реально влиять на нашу политику и незримо ему помогать. Хотя только ещё осваиваю новые возможности и сама от них в шоке, но всё равно… Ты меня за кого считаешь? Я ради этой борьбы родилась – и вдруг уйду жить в детскую книжку?  
– Ну, я только предположение выдвинула. Да и потом, мечтать не вредно, вредно не мечтать.  
– Вот это уж точно. Ладно, мне пора бежать…  
Соня распрощалась и отключилась.  
«Побудем вместе, родная».  
«Конечно».  
Янка закрыла крышку ноута. И переглянулась с сестрёнкой.  
– Вот теперь ты знаешь всё, золотце.  
– И готова разделить с тобой и печали, и радости.  
– А я с тобой!  
«Пока повидаться с Риной надо, а потом погуляем, пока не устанем».  
«Ну, давай так».  
– Соня была со мной, когда остальные отвернулись. Когда больше вообще никого не было, никому я не была нужна, даже Рина тогда была ещё всего лишь плодом моего воображения. Соня очень помогла, не дала опустить руки и даже покончить с собой. Прости, что сейчас только говорю. Нам с тобой и в самом деле надо быть помягче с людьми.  
– Надо. Я тоже это постоянно говорю себе и иногда – тебе. Только часто это сильнее меня. Потому что ты всех милее и дороже.  
– Ты мне тоже дороже всех, родная! Давай исправляться?  
– Да, давай!  
Янка вместо ответа поцеловала сестрёнку.  
Обнявшись, они прогуливались, а потом Янка позвала Рину.  
Та приехала почти сразу. И, глядя на скорее счастливый вид подруги, заметила:  
– По тебе вижу, что новости хорошие.  
– Есть такое, – смущённо отозвалась её величество.  
– Сеанс, один из сеансов, случился без меня?  
– Ну, да. Скорее, сам собой. И когда я Соне с сестрёнкой рассказала всё.  
– Вот. Обязательно надо было проговорить вслух.  
– Я боялась, как это воспримет сестрёнка.  
«Прости, милая».  
«Зря боялась, солнышко».  
– Самый родной человек всегда тебя поймёт, я была права.  
– Да, ты была права. Да и потом, это же всего лишь другой мир, со своими законами и обитателями.  
– Вот именно, Ян. Молодец!  
«Теперь я поняла, родная».  
«И не забывай об этом никогда, моя радость».  
«Не забуду!»  
– Так держать, – продолжила Рина. – Просто запомни, самое главное – это не переносить свои внутренние заморочки на окружающих. Неважно, люди это, звери, снеговики, пугала или разумная жидкость в ведёрке.  
Компания ещё поговорила, и Рина уехала к себе, довольная результатами беседы.  
А девчонки уединились в своей комнате.  
– Полегчало, Яночка?  
– Знаешь, да! Ты прости, что сразу всё тебе не рассказала, – Янка взяла сестрёнку за руки.  
– Ничего, милая, никогда не поздно.  
– Ты самый родной человек для меня. А я иногда свинячу…  
– Все мы не идеальны, это не отменяет великой любви.  
– Конечно! – королева от души поцеловала и обняла сестрёнку. – А Анне мы потом расскажем?  
– Обязательно!

13.  
О чем поговорили маман и Анна – Янка с Эльзой точно узнать не успели. Только легкий эмоциональный фон. Маргит вошла в Сиреневую гостиную впереди младшей и объявила:  
– Девочки, я выхожу замуж! Еще ни разу не была. Правда, он об этом пока не знает…  
Янка чуть не подавилась своей «минералькой» и долго откашливалась.  
– Ну, поздравляю, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Извините, что так скоропалительно, – вышла из-за мамы Анна, – но вы меня и позвали как на пожар.  
– Ага, дочки, извините и спасибо. Без вас бы не.  
– И… кто претендент? – немного мрачновато и хрипло спросила старшая.  
– Так выбор из одного человека. Доктор Лазарус.  
– Понятно, – Янка ещё больше помрачнела. – Вы сейчас расписаться хотите?  
– Хорошо бы. По-тихому, чтоб никого не напрягать.  
Янкиной мрачной физиономии, казалось, никто не замечал.  
– Ладно, пошли.  
«Погоди, родная, ты что, расстроилась?»  
Маргит тоже что-то почуяла, остановилась, обернулась:  
«Янка, ты что, предательницей меня считаешь?»  
«Сюрприз вам готовлю, приятный!» – передала Янка сестрёнке и маме и мысленно расхохоталась. Да и внешне повеселела. Все выдохнули с облегчением. Только счастливая Анна ничего не заметила.

Вся компания переместилась в кабинет, потом подошёл доктор, и Анна закрыла двери на ключ.  
– Я вам делаю предложение, док. Сразу за все ваши подкаты и ненаписанные стихи.  
– Ох. Конечно, согласен, за столько лет-то чувства мы должны были проверить.  
«А разве не док предложение делать должен?»  
«Он много раз намекал, а я в мяк посылала, пока вы мне мозги не вправили. Хватит играться, моя очередь».  
– Подойдите оба! – Янка приготовила брачное свидетельство и открыла книгу записей актов гражданского состояния.  
И они написали свои имена. Янка намагичила им кольца. Красивые, с рисунком. Уникальные. Потом написала и скрепила печатью брачное свидетельство и протянула новобрачным.  
Они обменялись кольцами и поцелуем и взяли документ.  
– Спасибо, вот такой и должна быть свадьба! – широко улыбнулась Маргит.  
– Что ж, поздравляю! – сказала Янка. – Какие планы?  
– Если никто не против – в путешествие бы…  
– Я-то не против, как сестрёнки? – Янка поглядела на девчонок. Те тоже были за. – Что ж, недели хватит или больше вам нужно?  
Новоиспечённые супруги переглянулись.  
– Пожалуй, хватит.  
– В круиз поедете или как?  
– Еще не решили, может, и так.  
– Ну ладно, смотрите сами.  
«Хотя, сестрёнка, лучше бы им поехать куда-нибудь. Иначе как сюрприз в замок доставят в их присутствии?»  
– Ну, прямо сейчас мы на водопады, а там будет видно, – продолжила Маргит.  
«По-моему, все отлично сложится, родная. И я вижу, что ты придумала, это волшебно!»  
«Хочется самого лучшего для мамы».  
– Ну, погуляйте-погуляйте, – протянула Янка.  
«Конечно. Я закрыла пока что наши мысли от нее, Яночка».  
– Ну и вы тут со спичками не играйте. Пока, девочки!  
– До свидания, – поклонился и доктор.  
Девчонки переобнимались с матерью и попрощались с новым папашей.  
«Хорошо, моя милая».  
– Отлично вам погулять!  
Теперь можно было и сюрпризом заняться.  
Янка приобняла сестёр и изложила суть плана.  
– Как вы насчёт этого?  
– Как мило! – Анна аж запрыгала.  
– Да, восхитительно, Яночка!  
– Тогда я звоню ребятам, – Янка подошла к столу и сняла трубку. Разговор был недолгий, но положительный. На том конце заверили, что всё будет готово в срок.  
Сестры обрадовались и с нетерпением ждали воплощения сюрприза. Одновременно Янка заказала в фирме и соответствующий аквариум.  
– Чем займёмся неделю?  
– Просто отдохнем. Раз уж Анна в гостях.  
– Отлично! На случай, если фирма подведёт, я намагичу аквариум, – сказала Янка и приобняла девчонок.  
«Главное, не накосячить, золотце, а то ведь с меня станется».  
«Все будет отлично, я верю в свое солнышко!»  
– Мама такая милая, – засмеялась Анна.  
– Теперь ей будет чем заняться, – проговорила Янка и чуть помрачнела: она не привыкла ещё к мысли о существовании нового папаши.  
«Спасибо, родная!» – передала Яна Эльзе.  
«Люблю мою Яночку!»  
– Им обоим, – снова хихикнула Анна. – И доктор к нам в отцы не полезет, себе дороже ведь!  
«Я тебя тоже очень люблю, родная!»  
– Надеюсь, иначе заморожу, – улыбнулась старшая сестра.  
– Не надо, – вступилась уже Эльза, – он хороший человек и забавный.  
– Ладно, не буду, – сдалась Янка.  
Они с Эльзой переглянулись. И, похоже, обе подумали об одном и том же.  
«Думаешь, не стоит пока?»  
«Если чувствуешь потребность – рассказывай, родная. Анне будет интересно, и чувства твои она поймет».  
Но Янка пока не решалась.  
«Я постепенно всё открою, прости».  
«Как тебе лучше и комфортнее, золотце. К тому же мы так резко выдернули Анну сюда, может, она сейчас только о семье и думает».  
«Наверное. Пошли, погуляем тогда?»  
«Да, идёмте».  
– Анна, милая, ты как надолго сможешь остаться?  
– До вечера побуду, потом домой бы, чтоб смочь приехать нормально и с Ингрид.  
– Успеем нагуляться, все втроём! Так, этого вы не видели ещё? – Янка намагичила сёстрам нового, необычного шоколаду, сиреневого цвета – белый шоколад с черникой.  
– Нет, не видели, как красиво!  
– И очень вкусно, Яночка!  
– Новое, даже Эльзочка не видела. Сюрприз сделать хотелось.  
– Здорово!  
– Для вас – самое лучшее! – Янка приобняла сестрёнок.  
«Ты просто чудо, Яночка!»  
– Я так рада снова повидаться! – Анна поцеловала Янку. – Внезапный повод, и какой!  
Та обняла сестрёнку в ответ и тоже поцеловала.  
– Ты прости, Анна, что тогда… не уделила вам должного внимания. Мне так стыдно, честное слово!  
«Я люблю вас!»  
– «Тогда» – это когда? Очень давно? Так мы и забыли…  
– Ну, в третий день… посиделок… – королева немного расстроилась. – Просто… я такой человек…  
– Ничего страшного, у тебя еще и друзья, я замужняя женщина, а у нас у всех впереди вся вечность! – у Анны было поистине великолепное настроение.  
«Не переживай, солнышко».  
– Отличный. Только немного слишком переживательный.  
– Всё нормально, я вас обожаю! Простите уж…  
– Ничего, мы тебя любим!  
– А я – вас!  
И всё равно, как раньше, не посмотрела под ноги и легонько растянула ногу, поскользнувшись.  
Сестренки подхватили с двух сторон. Эльза сразу начала лечить.  
– Больно, Яночка? – засуетилась Анна.  
– Да всё нормально, спасибо вам. Это не смертельно, – и покрепче приобняла. – Не замёрзли?  
– Ну что ты, с тобой – как можно! Встать можешь, милая?  
Янка попробовала, всё было отлично.  
– Всё отлично, родные! Так и отпускать вас не хочется!  
«А тебя – тем более, золотце!»  
– Мы пока с тобой! Поможем и поддержим!  
«А я с тобой всегда и навсегда, родная!»  
– Пока ещё лёд есть…– Янка хитро прищурилась и сотворила всем трём коньки, – поехали, пока возможность есть?  
– Давайте, так давно не катались!  
Больше Янка не навернулась. Потом Анне пришло время возвращаться. Правда, ненадолго.  
Потом, после ужина, сестрёнки ушли в гостиную.  
– Как ты? – спросила Янка.  
– Я-то в полном порядке. А ты, солнышко?  
– Я тоже. Только непривычно как-то…  
– Да, неожиданно, если ты про маму. Но не может же она быть только нашей!  
– Ну да, она человек самостоятельный, вправе сама устраивать личную жизнь. Пусть будет счастлива.  
«А мы и так с тобой вместе, золотце!»  
– Точно. Всем от этого только лучше.  
«Да, у нас уже есть всё, мы самые счастливые!»  
– Это точно.  
«И больше ничего нам не надо! – Янка любовалась сестрёнкой. – Не меняй причёску, солнышко».  
«Не буду, раз тебе так нравится, родная. Давай спать?»  
– Давай я о тебе позабочусь!  
В их комнате Янка устроила сестрёнку и закрыла одеялом.  
«Очень нравится, солнышко. Доброй ночи!» – и тихонько поцеловала.  
«Доброй ночи, родная!» – Эльза напоследок обвила ее шею рукой и поцеловала в ответ.

14.  
Через неделю, как и обещали, вернулись очень счастливые молодожёны. И застыли, зайдя в зал приёмов.  
Там стоял большой аквариум, где плавало чудо. Настоящий кит! Только крохотный, от силы в полметра.  
Янка стояла в сторонке, скромно глядя под ноги.  
– Из какой же заморской страны привезли? – спросил доктор вместо приветствия.  
– Скорее сами наколдовали, – засмеялась маман. – Привет, девочки.  
– Привет, мам. Ну, ответы неверные, а верный ответ, к сожалению, пока секрет, – тихо проговорила Янка.  
– Ладно, всё равно круто. Неужто нам подарок?  
– Вам! От нас!  
– Ой, спасибо!  
– Спасибо! – присоединился и Лазарус. – Сногсшибательно!  
Сейчас непонятно было, кто тут старший, а кто дети.  
– Прошу в столовую – там вас ждёт обед! – Янка сделала приглашающий жест.  
– Это ж как вы угадали, когда мы вернёмся? Или не только матери всегда оставляют окно открытым для своих детей?  
– Ну, чутьё ещё никто не отменял, а многие из нас – волшебницы, – Янка подмигнула Эльзе и послала ей волну нежности. А та ответила тем же.  
После обеда Янка отпросилась отдохнуть, а Эльза пока осталась посидеть с матерью и отчимом.  
– Мама, она столько работает и так мало спит, мне за неё прямо страшно…  
– Я уж и не знаю, как ей говорить, чтобы подольше спала, – вздохнула колдунья. – Я бы поработала за неё.  
– И я бы тоже, но она сидит со мной, пока я сплю!  
– Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но я бы отправил её величество в длительный отпуск! – вступил доктор.  
– Давайте в Эренделл, правда! – загорелась Эльза. – Или… мы с ней хотели погулять по мирам!  
– Только согласится ли сама Янка? Она ж ответственная! – хмыкнула Маргит. – Да и тебя любит, Эльза. Очень любит!  
– И я её! Вот ради нашей взаимной сестринской привязанности и должна согласиться!  
– Попробуй её убедить, дочка, меня она может и не послушать, – проговорила Маргит.  
– Всенепременно, мама! Ты же тут справишься? Точно?  
– Это когда ж я не справлялась? Ещё когда Янка после того… отлёживалась, я её заменила, – колдунья хотела сказать – после тех пыток, но Эльза поняла её.  
– Тогда точно уговорю, мамочка!  
– Надеюсь, что после отпуска она не будет больше такой нервной и дёрганой.  
– Да, и я. Она ж потому так и переживает из-за всяких пустяков…  
– О себе вообще не думает, это неприемлемо…  
– Согласна, ужас какой-то вообще!  
– Хотя, с одной стороны это хорошо – она не эгоистка. А с другой – нервы тоже беречь надо.  
– Ещё как надо! И ей же не надо показывать, какая она хорошая, мы и так это знаем, зачем выслуживаться? Хотя понятно, что она по-другому не может, но нам надо её подменять.  
– Тогда вы погуляйте с ней, а я подменю, – решительно заявила Маргит.  
– Спасибо, мама! И вам, доктор, тоже!  
– И никаких разговоров о работе! – предупредил доктор. – Непременное условие терапии!  
– Безусловно, – серьёзно пообещала Эльза.  
Так они проговорили, пока Янка к ним не спустилась.  
– Яночка! Я хочу тебя очень-очень о чём-то попросить! – Эльза кинулась к ней, обняла.  
– Что-то конкретное? – Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Да. Милая, ты мне обещала погулять вместе по мирам!  
– Обещала – выполню, – и поцеловала сестрёнку. Королева поняла уже, чья была инициатива: маман с доктором сидели, скромно потупив глазки.  
– Яночка, мы ж надолго, правда? И не будем думать и говорить о государственных делах?  
– С тобой – конечно, хочется подольше побыть! Да и какие дела?  
– Спасибо, я так рада!  
«Я люблю тебя и больше расставаться с тобой не хочу!»  
«Как и я, конечно же!»  
Янка поцеловала сестрёнку и обняла от души.  
– Счастья вам, удачи! – пожелала Маргит. – И классного отдыха! А я обещаю, что всё тут найдёте в лучшем виде!  
– Спасибо, мам!  
– Куда для начала меня поведёшь, Яночка, родная?  
– Выбирай, золотце!  
– Доверяюсь твоему вкусу, милая.  
– Давай пусть это будет сюрприз, солнышко? – улыбнулась Янка и погладила сестрёнку по щеке.. – И я позвоню Рине, пусть во время моего отсутствия позанимается с Соней магическими уроками.  
– Хорошо! – Эльза нежно прижалась к старшей сестричке. – И про Соню тоже согласна.  
Янка обняла принцессу покрепче. Потом позвонила подруге и договорилась.  
– Ну что, можем отправляться, золотце!  
– Всегда счастлива! С тобой куда угодно, Яночка!  
– Решай, когда отправимся, родная.  
– Да хоть сейчас, солнышко моё!  
– Тогда давай оденемся по-походному – и вперёд, милая сестричка!  
Смена нарядов заняла у обеих волшебниц меньше минуты.  
Янка была в своём обычном наряде для походов. Сестрёнке выбрала почти такое же, на её вкус.  
Эльзе было немного непривычно, но вполне удобно. Она заметила восторженный взгляд старшей сестры, искренне любовавшейся ею, принцессой Смолленда. И улыбнулась, уловив и эмоции:  
– А ты вообще как будто в этом родилась, Яночка!  
– Ну, я столько лет жила в Сонином мире, – Янка обняла сестрёнку. – Как думаешь, стоит мне брать с собой… оружие? На всякий случай… Вдруг звери дикие или кто-нибудь злой…  
– Я их раньше заморожу! Но если тебе так спокойнее – возьми, Яночка!  
– Чтобы и тебя защитить, родная! – Янка засунула за пояс револьвер. Патроны к ним она наколдует всегда.– А магия всегда с нами, Эльзочка.  
– Ну что ж, тогда мы готовы!  
– Пойдём, попрощаемся?  
– Пойдём!  
В гостиной сидели мама с новым мужем. Улыбались, что-то обсуждали – но сразу замахали сестричкам руками.  
Те подошли, нежно держась за руки.  
– Мы хотим отправиться сегодня, – проговорила Янка.  
– На здоровье, молодцы.  
– Просто сколько мне одной гулять можно? Да и без Эльзы я не могу долго от слова вообще.  
– Она без тебя тоже вянет, как цветок. Всё правильно делаете.  
Сестрёнки переглянулись и обнялись.  
Пора было открывать портал.

15.  
Соня пришла быстро, ещё и с Ирмой – хотелось и похвастаться, и поглядеть, не откроется ли и в подруге что…  
И первым делом девчонки удивились, что Янки нет. Королева-мать рассказала, что Янка с Эльзой в отпуске, гуляют по мирам.  
– Всё-таки она последовала моему совету, – с удовольствием заметила и подошедшая Рина.  
– И правильно сделала, – закивала Соня. – Она ужасно выматывается, у неё нервы, а я ещё хочу, чтобы у неё хватало сил и концентрации меня выслушивать, в счёт каких-то там старых долгов. Какие могут быть долги между друзьями?  
– А ты пока нам расскажи, – проговорила Рина.  
– Да я в тот раз хотела продолжить тему повторяющихся мотивов в моём творчестве. И разобраться, почему хожу по кругу. Но теперь-то я должна перестать по нему ходить!  
– Хорошо, расскажи, что тебя по кругу заставляет ходить, выговорись.  
– Ну, вот смотри…те. В центре всегда девочка с особо богатым внутренним миром. А это само по себе проблемно. Особенно когда она – мамина принцесса, когда дома ей позволяют править балом, выслушивают… Впрочем, даже на этом этапе можно огрести подстёбки и посылы, иногда просто от усталости. И если девочка совестливая и склонная к зашугиванию – а этого ещё завсегда добавят в детских учреждениях – то она начнёт бояться быть в тягость. И ей будет казаться, что её слушают только из вежливости. Ну или потому что очень любят – а это иногда тоже не здорово. Ненавижу позицию «люблю тебя, а не твои заморочки». По мне так когда любишь человека – по определению интересно всё, чем он живёт, чем дышит, что создаёт…  
– Давай на «ты»! – улыбнулась Рина. – В таком случае ей нужен такой спутник жизни, который думает с ней на одной волне, поддерживает все её начинания, а не отмахивается нехваткой времени и прочими отговорками. Если есть такой персонаж, вот как Стась у Ирмы, то их непременно надо свести вместе. А если нет – то лучше просто придумать.  
– Звучит здорово, а работает только для фанфиков. Просто чем оригинальнее – тем точнее списано с жизни, а жизнь не сказка, да и пишу в основном с себя и с собственных нерешённых проблем. В чужих историях я могу латать дыры, как вафельному лекарю и полагается, а вот в своих… Есть логика, есть то, против чего не попрёшь.  
– Яна ведь тоже начинала почти так же, перешла с фиков на своё, оригинальное, и ты попробуй.  
– Яна придумала мир-отдушину. А я пишу про Россию-матушку. Про разборки «красных» и «белых», «ватников» и «либерастов». Потому что это жизнь, потому что людям надо показать, где правда. У вас тут, в Смолленде, не было гражданской войны, не было переворотов, и ещё у вас не то что пропаганды гомосексуализма нет, но и по умолчанию никому и в голову не придёт влюбиться в человека своего пола. Потому что мир задан в таких координатах. А у нас это всё реальные проблемы, прежде всего потому, что они разобщают и ссорят кучу хороших людей.  
– Тут всё дело в самих людях, которые не хотят договориться между собой, а сразу начинают делить. Проблем у вас хватает, конечно. Вот и попробуй открыть им глаза на то, что они в упор не видят. А это лучше и эффективнее делать в литературной форме, что у тебя хорошо получается. Ведь литературное произведение, то, что пишут в книгах, люди воспринимают легче, чем попытки достучаться до их внутреннего мира простыми словами.  
– Всю жизнь примерно этим и занимаюсь. Потому что если человеку в лицо говорить, что он неправ – ну чего ты добьёшься? Испортишь настроение ему, испортишь настроение себе, испортишь отношения между вами. Особенно если он понимает, что ты права, но менять ничего не хочет. Воздействовать можно и правда только литературным примером, ну и личным. Только это долго, и результатов не видно. Зато ни с кем ещё не поссорилась.  
– Знаешь поговорку – если долго мучиться, то что-нибудь получится? Если один не воспринимает, воспримет другой. Все люди разные. И что подходит одному, неприемлемо для другого. И наоборот. Читатели у тебя найдутся в любом случае. Тем более когда у тебя Сила проснулась.  
– Это-то да. Если говорить об абстрактных читателях. Но к Силе никак не привыкну. А вот как быть с конкретными близкими людьми? Проблема-то в чём? Людям не вложишь свои мозги. Не заставишь чувствовать чужое настроение, понимать, что человек действительно хотел сказать – это может очень отличаться от того, что ты услышал. Не отучишь хамить, когда доносят истину. Почему-то выслушивают и подмяукивают либо ложные друзья, которым нравится всё, что бы ты ни делал, либо те, кто хочет тебя использовать. Те, кто видят твои недостатки и хотят сделать тебя лучше, считают себя вправе бить наотмашь. А это даёт обратный эффект. Хочется повеситься или бежать к тем, кто выслушивает и гладит.  
– Но иногда выслушивать правду бывает гораздо больнее, чем общаться с подлизами, верно? Была у меня недавно одна клиентка, – улыбнулась Рина. – Мне тоже пришлось её встряхнуть. Просто люди разные. Одним нужно, чтобы их встряхнули, причём жёстко, и они ждут этого, а некоторым нравится наоборот, чтоб с ними попушонились, а толку? Потому что именно те, кто хочет сделать тебя лучше, они и встряхнут тебя, направят на пусть истинный. А как это принять, зависит от самого человека. Если он готов принять реальную помощь от настоящего друга, он примет и жёсткий способ донести нужную тому человеку информацию.  
– Правду говорить, безусловно, надо. Но совсем жёстко – только если человек спивается, сходит с ума или стоит на крыше, готовый с неё шагнуть. Тут можно и отлупить. Но во всех остальных случаях надо помнить, что не ты один ранимый, люди могут быть куда ранимее тебя. Так что для правды надо выбирать время, место и правильные слова. И ни в коем случае не путать конструктивную критику с наездом, переходом на личности и хамством. Кто хамит – никакие не настоящие друзья. Особенно если им раз скажешь не делать того, от чего тебе плохо, два скажешь, три – а они делают, делают и делают! Значит, им сделать по-своему, протащить свою позицию важнее, чем сохранить хорошие отношения с тобой. У меня всё с точностью до наоборот – больше всего боюсь поссориться. Поэтому я трусиха и лицемерка, я людям говорю, пока не довели, то, что они хотят услышать.  
– Ты хорошая и права, Сонь. К каждому нужен отдельный подход. У тебя в окружении нет таких, которые тактично и мягко укажут тебе на твои недостатки и корректно поговорят на эту тему. И в этом твоя проблема. Мне тоже приходилось работать с ранимыми людьми. И хамство, разумеется, не тот способ, чтобы поддерживать отношения.  
– Да. Вот сидит Ирма, я её очень люблю, но она очень редко говорит мне, что и как надо менять. К тому же у меня «соулмейт», родная душа, и человек, которого я люблю физически – это две разных личности. И вот, может, кто сказал бы, что его я должна бросить за хамство, а я просто плачу свою цену за плюсы. Тебе, Рина, сложно это понять, но не только защищённость и обеспеченность, но и сексуальная удовлетворённость тоже очень многого стоит.  
– Ну да, у меня другие приоритеты в жизни, я не всё понимаю в отношениях, но могу решить другие проблемы.  
Тут подключилась и Маргит.  
– Ну, так и пользуйся во все поля! Если не хочешь терять то, от чего тебе хорошо, просто закрывай глаза на то, что не устраивает, и продолжай лавировать! Всё, что надо, доберёшь! Парни редко настолько тонко организованы, чтобы быть искренними друзьями и вникать. Надо давать им, что они хотят и брать от них то, что они могут. А на остальное есть близкие и друзья!  
– Просто ставь невидимый защитный экран и не допускай до своего сердца хамство, представь, что оно отскакивает от твоего экрана. Если так будешь делать постоянно, то тебе будет гораздо легче, – добавила Рина.  
– Это да. Но хотелось бы, чтоб на деликатность отвечали деликатностью. Если говорят, что любят, а не только хотят.  
– Другого человека ты не переделаешь. Тем более мужчину, – хмыкнула Маргит. – Даже пытаться не стоит.  
– И жаль, что на мозги ему воздействовать нельзя, – вздохнула Рина. – Но попробуй сделать, как её величество говорила: давай мужу, что он хочет, бери, что он дать может, а за деликатностью и попушониться – к тому, кто тебя поймёт и выслушает, и пожалеет, конечно.  
– То есть ко мне, – подмигнула Ирма. – Если мне повезло больше – это не значит, что я замыкаюсь на своём возлюбленном и плюю на друзей.  
– Спасибо, конечно… но теперь-то воздействовать, может, и можно! И не только на него.  
– Вот и попробуй! – улыбнулась Рина. – У тебя есть определённые способности и возможность изменить себя и своё окружение силой слова. А у твоей подруги есть своя искорка, которую тоже стоит разжечь.  
– У меня никакой магии, – заскромничала Ирма, – банальный бардовский огонь, пользуясь околоигровой классификацией.  
– Так, – задумалась Соня, – а если я благими намерениями попревращаю людей в дебилов, ковыряясь у них в головах, или начну выкидывать в космос всех, кто мне не нравится?  
– С тобой, Соня, я позанимаюсь, а у Ирмы именно бардовский огонь нужно разжечь, который пока теплится где-то глубоко внутри и просится наружу.  
– Спасибо!  
– А мне точно надо разжигать? Я же и так и рисую, и рукодельничаю… До магии слова всё равно не дотяну.  
– Тебе, Ирма, талант свой развивать надо непременно. И причём, во всём – в рисунках, рукоделии, – улыбнулась волшебница. – А тебе, Соня, всегда рады помочь.  
– Уже помогли!  
– А прок от таланта? Агитация будет, если развить?  
– Если хочешь развить, будет обязательно! Если есть желание, могу помочь.  
– Было бы здорово!  
– Вы ведь с Соней тут задержитесь? – Рина посмотрела сперва на Ирму, потом на Соню. – Если да, то можем начать прямо сегодня или завтра.  
– Задержимся. Потом, может, Стась приедет, но он и так отменный агитатор и пропагандист.  
– Вам отдохнуть надо наверно, или решайте.  
– Пока да, если можно, мы в свою комнату.  
Рина протянула ребятам свою визитку с номером телефона и сказала:  
– Отдыхайте, а завтра позвоните, если надумаете. А меня дома ждут.

16.  
Ирма с Соней всё же решили позвонить, с утра. Всё же проблемы свои надо было решить, какие бы они ни были. Да и психолог же знакомый есть. С друзей Рина плату не берёт никогда, да и с ней никогда об этом не заговаривала – для друзей всегда приятно. Дома будет ли такая возможность?  
Волшебница откликнулась сразу и готова была помочь.  
– Рина, у нас назрел вопрос: нормально ли ставить реморализацию? Нормально ли заставлять человека быть хорошим и тем более таким, каким ты хочешь, чтобы он был?  
– А последствия такой реморализации? – спросила волшебница. – Вдруг будет ещё хуже? Можно, конечно, попробовать, но есть риск потерять человека навсегда, то есть его душу.  
– Так вот про то и говорю, мне и кажется, что ненормально. А если такой как есть он скотина и не хочет этого понимать?  
– Можно, конечно, попробовать исправить всё, но у нас специалист только один. Она не только с памятью, она и с душой работает.  
– Но не пойдёт же она в наш мир, он её и так достал до того, что до сих пор плачу! За тот мир отвечаю я.  
– Она вытянет в наш, – промолвила Рина.  
– Каждого? Да и на что тогда гожусь я со своими текстовками?  
– Не каждого, а кто нуждается в «лечении», – пояснила Рина.  
– А я думала – сама хоть что-то смогу.  
– Ты попробуй сперва. А если не получится, Яна поможет.  
– Давай так.  
– А пока, если не против, я поработаю с тобой. И с твоей подругой, если она тоже не против, – Рина поглядела на Янкиных подруг.  
– Ну, мне-то проще, – улыбнулась Ирма, – если только новенькому чему научиться. Хотя я и не маг даже…  
– Ну побудь рядом, – попросила Соня.  
– Это всегда с радостью.  
Пока Рина работала с Соней, Ирма прислушивалась к их беседе.  
– Рина, мне нужно, чтобы у человека в голове появился блок искреннего интереса. А это реально сложно. Это может сместить всю структуру души.  
– Это и в самом деле сложно. Но можно освободить какой-то кластер, стерев ненужную информацию, как на жёстком диске. Но для этого нужно спросить согласия того, с кем станешь работать – вдруг ему эта информация нужна или жизненно необходима?  
– Согласия не будет. Ни за что на свете.  
– Тогда если сжать, заархивировать. Можно и без его согласия, усыпить. Хотя это всё равно вторжение в чужой разум… В любом случае лучше поговорить с Яной – она безбашенная и прёт в таких случаях напролом, – улыбнулась волшебница.  
– Самой, значит, никак.  
– Просто если делать без согласия, то лучше усыпить. А проснувшись, человек не будет помнить, что кто-то его нарочно усыпил. А ему будет казаться, что он всегда интересовался твоими проблемами и темами литературной деятельности. Ты сможешь сделать это аккуратно? Я не сомневаюсь в тебе, конечно, но вам могут помешать – и всё пойдёт насмарку.  
– Могут. Дети, например.  
– Их лучше отослать к бабушке или другим родственникам.  
– Поняла.  
– Если не получится, то обратись к Яне. Даже я не знаю её многих методов, – улыбнулась Рина.  
– А если я уже необратимо испорчу?  
– Если сомневаешься, то лучше не рисковать. А то спалишь мозги напрочь.  
– Очень сомневаюсь. В моих текстах такие штуки никогда хорошо не кончались. За ними стояла совсем не добрая магия.  
– Тогда дождись Янку! – на полном серьёзе сказала Рина.  
– Ладно. Я тогда приду, когда она вернётся. Пусть напишет мне, хорошо?  
– Я обязательно скажу ей, Соня.  
Подруги поблагодарили и стали прощаться.  
– Будем ждать, пока Янка вернётся и всё-всё расскажет! – Ирма уже предвкушала.  
– Блин, даже неудобно за помощью обращаться… – вздохнула Соня.  
– Янка бы сказала: «Неудобно на потолке спать – одеяло падает».  
– Ну ладно. Ещё неудобно садиться на ёжика – ёжика жалко.  
– Если он не подушка, – засмеялась Ирма. – Помнишь, я такую делала, в виде ежа?  
– Ну да.  
Подруги отбыли к себе.  
…И до Смолленда вести не доходили, но в так называемом реальном мире за ближайший месяц несколько ненавистников России публично покаялись, а у парочки особо рьяных во сне буквально взорвались головы.  
Кто-то дорвался до реальных дел.


End file.
